INSTINCTS
by loneranger67
Summary: Jane and Maura's friendship could turn into something more. But one of them is too scared to admit it, and the other is blissfully unaware she's actually in love. Will either of them work this out, or will an unlikely Cupid have a hand in the outcome? * Chapter 10 *is a taster of things to come over in 'Date Night'-Instincts 2 - a very M rated tale of their first date!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here goes nothing. My first attempt at this fiction mullarkey, so if it's a load of old panda poop blame my inexperience. If you like it and you fancy some more then let me know. If you don't, just don't be mean, I like to think I'm Jane but really I'm Maura. Oh, and unfortunately English IS my first language, so I'm using all the right words, but not necessarily in the right order. I adore Jane and Maura, and I hope I've kept them in character. if not, well, not much I can do about it really. Read on McDuffs.**

**don't own the characters, wish I did, but the story is all mine.**

Detective Jane Rizzoli knew how to read people.

She knew how to observe them, knew instinctively what made them tick. She listened to her gut, and when her gut had given her the information she needed, she knew she had her man, or woman.

Her colleagues were mostly in awe of her ability to _know_ when someone was being less than truthful, wished they had it too. An ability that meant her team at Homicide had the highest case clean-up record at Boston PD. But Jane didn't solve every case on her own; it was a team effort. Just because _you _know they're guilty you still need proof for a watertight case, still need to gather evidence, bring it all home. It was a natural ability, and not something she felt the need to brag or shout about. But, if she needed to, _man, could she shout._ And it would be a slow build to shouting if she was questioning a suspect. Start off as good cop, let the perp warm to her soft side, let him think the nice female detective is sympathetic to his plight, maybe believes his claims of innocence. And Detective Rizzoli would listen to her gut until she was absolutely sure of his guilt and then bad cop would slowly emerge.

As if her volume control was being cranked up, she would hit him with a succession of questions, facts, theories, more questions until the poor guy didn't know if he was coming or going. With her partner Frost playing the same game they'd give him enough just enough time to think about his answers-they wouldn't want his Attorney claiming he was under duress during questioning. And as she got louder the perp would become gradually quieter, unable to think quickly enough, backtracking desperately and knowing it was all but game over. And wishing he had been able to remember what lies he'd told, and to whom, and in what order.

'Hector Martinez, I'm arresting you for the murder of Amy Martinez'…

And to think he thought he stood any chance with the hot chick detective. _Man, how did she do that?_

Yes, Detective Jane Rizzoli knew how to read people.

If only her best friend could be as observant.

Doctor Maura Isles was downstairs in the morgue signing off the lab results for the Martinez case. It was nearing the end of her day and she would be glad to see the back of this one, it had been so frustrating, and for all involved it was finally over and done with. They had other cases ongoing, but for some reason this one seemed to have gotten everyone pumped up and she was looking forward to being able to relax and enjoy some drinks at The Robber tonight. Getting closure on a case was always rewarding, but Amy Martinez had deserved more than that.

Maura was so relieved when Jane and Frost finally got the proof they needed to charge Amy's husband with her murder. And that proof came from Maura. A tiny fragment of wood found embedded in Amy's skull during the autopsy, almost so small that Maura wondered if they would actually get anything from it. But her team came up trumps and managed to trace it to a particular type of wood used to make a particular type of baseball bat that one Hector Martinez had used to cave in his wife's skull. They had been married for just five months. He said she had looked at his brother the wrong way. He tried to pin it on his brother. Amy was eighteen weeks pregnant. Two lives snuffed out in a couple of minutes, two families devastated. And Hector had used his nephews' baseball bat.

Jane and Frost had both been moved to tears when they got the confession, and when Jane the badass Detective had run down to the morgue to tell Maura the good news she was still a little sniffly. ''We got him Maur, we got him…and I hope he rots in hell for what he did to Amy.'' She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pulled the Medical Examiner in for a long, gentle hug, and Maura started to tear up a little as she felt Jane's arms around her and the relief in her voice. They moved apart and Jane saw the tears, she found a tissue and gently dabbed Maura's eyes. The intimacy wasn't lost on Jane, who instantly felt uncomfortable. '' I .er, wouldn't want you to smudge your mascara Maur'' she said, hoping that would suffice. _God, being a badass detective was easy, but being in love with your best friend was so damn hard. Oh god. Did I say that out loud? Oh God._

''It's okay Jane, I know how you feel'' _You do? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. _'' You do?''

'' Of course I do, this case has been hard for all of us, it's only natural that we need to let out all the tension that's built up.'' Jane gave a half smile. _Oh, thank God.'_' I for one could use a drink'' Maura continued, '' how about we all head over to the Robber tonight if you've not made plans already? '' _Hopefully?_

''Nope, no plans, that'd be good'' _don't drink too much Rizzoli._ Jane's stomach suddenly let out an incredibly long, loud growl. ''Jeez, that was loud enough to wake the dead'' she chuckled. Maura gave her a raised eyebrow look that really didn't need an answer as they were standing in the morgue, but Jane thought she'd plough on anyway. ''Inappropriate…yeah… sorry… homicide humor, the old ones are the best ones. Or not. Man, I'm tired and hungry, and hungry Jane is never a good thing. Let's get going soon Maura, I could kill for a burger…oh God… see there I go again…c'mon, if I don't eat soon I'll start gnawing at that chair leg and saying god knows what. I'll go round up the menfolk, you finish up here and we'll all mosey on out together. There's a beer out there with my name on it…and maybe it has a friend for you Maura'' And with a wink at her best friend, Jane walked out and headed back upstairs.

As she waited for the elevator she started to think and, sighed heavily. _Oh Rizzoli, when exactly did you start thinking of Maura as someone more than a friend? Has it always been like this, you've just never noticed before now? Oh of course you've noticed Jane, who are kidding? You've always been a little in love with her, you've just been in denial. It's safer in denial isn't it? If you don't think about it then it isn't true, and if it isn't true, then it must be a lie. And if it's a lie then why am I having this conversation in my head? With myself! Oh God, face it, I love Maura, I'm in love with Maura. Oh God… _

For a lapsed Catholic she sure was using the God word a lot, let's try a different word. _ Shit. Shit. _Out loud now. ''SHIT!''

As she said it the elevator doors finally opened - _OK__ God, you're messing with me here, now you send me a sign?_ Inside was someone whom Jane really did not want to see right now. ''Sister Winifred, how nice to see you'' She smiled at the woman through gritted teeth. ''I thought you'd have left for the day''

Sister Winifred smiled saint-like at Jane - who felt the sudden urge to stand up straight and push her shoulders back - and replied ''God doesn't work nine to five Miss Rizzoli, and neither do I''

''Mm, well then I'd better not hold you up any longer Sister. Have a good night.''

''Goodnight Miss Rizzoli.'' Jane exited the elevator muttering to herself ''_Detective, it's DETECTIVE Rizzoli, Jesus, how many times? _

Back in the morgue Maura smiled to herself as she thought how nice it is to have so many friends at BPD, something she never seemed to manage anywhere else. She grew up alone, her parents being away so often, and she never really collected friends, just bugs and plants and bones for examining and learning from. There wasn't much that Maura Isles didn't know, but interacting with people was something she didn't always know how to do. She wasn't a natural socialiser, couldn't read people, it took a long time for Maura to connect with anyone. Not like Jane. Jane who just seems to understand people and how they work. _Like she understands me._ Maura knows the theory, Jane puts it into practice. _But I get Jane too._

Her time at BPD has helped her overcome so much, and she feels like part of a family now, and her colleagues are now her friends. And of course she's also part of Jane's family too, Angela, Jane's mother would be more surprised not to see Maura and Jane together and she considers Maura a second daughter. Maura also hosts the Rizzoli family dinners on Sundays, as her house is bigger than Maura's guest house Angela lives in.

Sometimes Maura could just burst from how lucky she really is.

Her friendship with Jane had become the most important part of it. She couldn't imagine her not in her life, although Jane's propensity ( and not inconsiderable talent it must be said ) for almost killing herself seemed to challenge that idea. _Losing Jane is not an option. Oh God, never._

Maura had travelled the world, had grown used to a life of wealth and privilege , she could give up work tomorrow and devote her life to charity, or her Mothers galleries or any number of things. But no, she chooses a life of murder and blood and hateful crimes. She does it because it is a vocation, as much as nursing or the priesthood are vocations. She's also damn proud of the work she does, and she'll admit that she's damn good at it too. Damn right she is! She can speak for the dead, give them justice for what happened to them. And with Jane and Frost and Korsak, they do make quite the team.

Of course it's mostly Jane really. _My Jane. Badass Jane who's soft in the middle when she lets you see inside. She doesn't let many in. In fact, now you come to think of it, it's really only you. You spend more time with her than her actual family does. But she feels like your family, warm, comforting, she feels like home._

Maura tidied her desk, popped her head round the lab door to speak to Susie Chang who was on for the late shift. ''We're off to the Robber Susie, hope you have a quiet night.''

''Goodnighr Doctor Isles, have fun'' Susie replied smiling. _Hard to believe Dr Isles was known as Queen of the Dead….Detective Rizzoli must be rubbing off on her…_and she had a little chuckle to herself …._about time._

_**Well, that's the first, I think it'll get better as time goes on. I know where it's headed and I hope you'll be happy with the outcome. Also, a big thank you to looksthesame, who encouraged me to give it a go. She's an awesome writer, go check her out... See you at Chapter 2.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

INSTINCTS

CHAPTER TWO.

**A.N Wow! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first part, it warmed my cockles to know that you didn't hate it, and that you'd like more! I don't write fast, so please be patient with me. This is a longer chapter, already working on chapter 3 as we speak. You'll see by the end of this one that we're heading in the right direction. Patience gentle reader…..**

It was a warm, still evening in Boston and the four colleagues were grateful that the earlier heat of the day had eased off a little; Boston heat could be stifling. As they walked together to The Dirty Robber an air of quiet had wafted over them, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Frost and Korsak walked in front, Jane and Maura behind, and it struck Jane that it looked like some weird kind of double - date. She wondered to herself which couple she looked like the other half of. She and Frost had once been told that bi – racial couples make the most beautiful babies, so she figured Maura and Korsak would be the other couple. So that meant _their _ babies would be born with goatee beards and a penchant for shoes. This made Jane laugh a little too loudly to herself, causing Korsak to turn around.

'' What's so funny Jane?''

Jane just looked at him with a smile and replied '' Nothin' Korsak, you don't want to know.'' Korsak knew Jane well enough to accept he shouldn't continue with that little conversation. He'd known Jane for so long now, and they had such a bond, in a way Jane was like the daughter he never had, (not that he'd tell her that ) and he understood her little quirks. They had the utmost respect for each other, and a shared history that meant they more than had each other's backs. Korsak didn't particularly want to go down the history route tonight so as they arrived at the Robber he announced '' First rounds on me guys.'' Frost looked at Jane and Maura in a mock-shocked way. '' Whoa there Korsak, you feelin' alright? You need a little sit down?

'' Very funny Frost, and thank you for your concern.'' He put his hand against his heart. '' I'm touched'' They entered the bar, Korsak holding the door for the ladies. ''And just for that, Barold, you can buy me dinner, and I warn you now, I'm hungry''

Frost sighed, and the others enjoyed the rise being taken out of him, it felt good to relax and maybe enjoy some downtime. They found a table while Korsak ordered the drinks- beer for Jane and the boys, red wine for Maura – as much as she felt like one of the gang, she still had to draw a line somewhere, even now.

The four of them settled down to eat – predictably, burgers and fries for Jane and the boys, and 'green stuff' as Jane called it for Maura. The conversation and the beer flowed nicely, although Jane seemed to be lagging behind a little in the beer department and both Maura and Korsak noticed this. '' Jane, you alright? asked Korsak '' Not like you to hold back when we've closed a big case'' _Oh God, here we go. _Jane frowned at him, annoyed that she'd have to think of a reason why she wasn't drinking as much as usual. ''I'm fine thanks Korsak, just not in a beer kind of place right now'' She felt that should suffice, but Maura then looked at her with that lovely, concerned face and put her hand on Jane's arm as she said '' Are you sure? You could have wine instead, or a soft drink'' _Man, they're like dogs with a bone. And please, don't keep looking at me like that Maura. _She could hardly tell them that she was worried she might do or say something totally inappropriate regarding her very confusing and worrying feelings for Maura. She didn't like or understand what was happening but she was damn sure she wasn't going to embarrass herself anymore than she already felt. She knew only too well that when she'd had a few drinks she became more touchy-feely and sappy. _So much for a relaxing evening._

'' Really, I'm fine guys, just not in a drinking mood tonight that's all. Maybe it's the case, or lack of sleep or something. Anyway, you make me sound like an alcoholic!'' _God I could do with a real drink right now. _'' Well'' said Maura ''while I don't for one minute think you're close to being an alcoholic, studies do show that there is a higher than average rate of alcoholism amongst police officers, particularly in''.. she was cut off in mid flow by Jane's hand in front of her face. ''Maura! Enough with the fun facts already!'' She took a frustrated bite of her burger and as she did a large dollop of ketchup and mustard slowly oozed out and down onto her white shirt.

''Oh crap!'' cried Jane, her frustration getting the better of her, and Maura immediately grabbed a napkin and started trying to get the worst of it off. ''Maura, no, stop, really, I've got it.'' _Uncomfortable anyone? No? Just me then. _'' Maura! I said I've got it'' Jane swiped the napkin and wiped away what she could, but the shirt was ruined for tonight. Frost and Korsak sat chuckling and Maura felt like she'd been told off. She looked like she might cry. _Oh no, not the tears, not tonight! _

''I'm sorry Maura, I didn't mean to snap, I know you were only trying to help. Look, I think I might head off, this shirt needs soaking before the stain sets in and Jo's probably got her legs crossed , she'll need a walk before bed. And I'm tired, maybe I'll get an early night and try and get some sleep.'' _Like that's gonna happen._

Maura put her hand on Jane's arm again and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. She gave her a small smile and a sigh. ''It's okay Jane, I know you're tired and stressed out about the case, we all are. Maybe an early night would be a good idea'' _Maura's just so nice about everything. I'd be mad if it was me. Dammit. _

'' No Maura, there's no need to cut short your evening because I'm cranky, you all stay, have a good time, I'll be fine, and I've got the weekend off so I can relax and recharge the old batteries.'' She gathered her jacket and keys and got up to head off.

'' Oh, you're coming to Family Dinner on Sunday right? Ma asked me to make sure.''

Maura looked up at the now seemingly giant Jane and sighed, '' Jane, it's at my house, of course I'll be there.'' She got up and gave Jane a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek. '' I might see you to tomorrow, maybe we could go for a run, or yoga or something.'' Jane thought for a second, _No!_ '' Yeah, maybe, I'll give you a call, night guys, night Maura.'' Frost and Korsak said goodnight in unison.

As Jane was leaving Maura piped up '' Jane?'' The detective turned to look at her. ''Lemon juice and bicarbonate of soda…for the stain'' She smiled at Jane as she said it.

'' You just can't help yourself can you Maura?'' And she smiled back and was gone.

Maura, Frost and Korsak stayed on a while at the Robber, with Maura feeling very comfortable in their company. They chatted about this and that but the conversation soon enough turned to Jane. They each had their own reasons for worrying about Jane, and Frost thought maybe he had an idea why she was a little distant lately, not her usual self. But, he had consumed quite a lot of alcohol by this point. '' You don't think she's…like…you know…''

Maura looked confused. '' Like she's what Barry?'' He liked it when she called him Barry, not Detective Frost. '' You know…'' he lowered his voice. ''Pregnant'' Maura nearly spat the wine she'd just sipped and Korsak laughed out loud at the young detective's theory. '' Frost, just how much have you had tonight? Korsak said to him. ''Jane, pregnant? Man, what are you on anyway? I think she'd never let that happen for one thing, and for another you need to…you know..'' He gave Frost a wink and a nudge.

'' Have sex'' Maura said matter of factly. '' It would seem difficult otherwise, although not impossible. And as far as I'm aware she's not in any kind of relationship, or harbouring any desire to have children, so it would seem unlikely. And she's certainly not said anything to me. _She would, wouldn't she? She is my best friend. But she has been a little less forthcoming lately. No, she's just tired. But I do worry about her when she's like this, I hope it's nothing I've done. I do irritate her sometimes._

Frost cut in '' Well, one, she's hardly drinking, two, she's more tired than usual, and three'' and as he said three he actually lost track of which finger he was counting.

'' And…three, she's definitely more cranky than usual. What do you think that sounds like if she's not pregnant?'

And with that he let out a small belch.

Korsak thought about this for a few seconds, gently rubbing his beard. '' It sounds like she'd have our balls in a vise if she knew for one minute that we were having this conversation. Whatever is wrong with Jane, and we don't know that anything is wrong, she'll tell us if she needs to. She's more likely to talk to Maura than an old fart like me anyways, but it's none of our business Frost so let's just drop it shall we? And I think you've maybe had enough for one night. We should head off, some of us have to work the weekend. '' He shook his head and downed the last of his beer.

_And I've been a cop for over thirty years and I know when something's off._

_Jane's upset about something._

Maura felt she too had been chastised by Korsak and felt the need to apologise and thank him for protecting Jane's honour. He really was quite the gentleman when he wanted to be. '' You're right of course, she'd hate us having this conversation. And I'm sure she's just tired, we all get like that sometimes. It's part of the job. And yes, it's time to go I think, Bass will be wondering where I am.'' She gathered her purse and coat which Korsak held for her as she put it on. I think I'd better call a cab, oh, we could share one! Bartender, could you call us a cab' 'she asked the man currently collecting empty glasses. He nodded at the polite instruction.

''Okay with you Sergeant Korsak, Barry?'' Barry looked a little unsteady on his feet as he smiled at Maura, and said '' Bass…that's a…that's a turtle right?''

Resigned to nobody getting it right, she sighed at Frost '' Tortoise actually. Jane's influence has got to you too I see, although I know she does it on purpose.''

''Ha'' replied Frost. '' Yeah, she does... me too. C'mon guys, let's find that cab and head home, it's a school night after all isn't it Dad?'' and he shot a glance over to Korsak. '' Hey, I am NOT old enough to be your Dad…how old **are **you anyway?''

'' Over twenty one and under thirty.'' Replied Frost with a casual air. '' So yeah, you ARE old enough to be my Dad….c'mon Pop, race ya to the car!''

Maura took Korsak's arm and they headed out into the cool night air. Frost was now leaning on a dumpster, looking a little green around the gills. '' Kids'' said Korsak, chuckling, '' No stamina'' He stopped Maura as they waited for the cab.

'' She'll be okay you know, Jane I mean. She goes through phases like these, thinks about things too hard, puts too much of herself into everything she does, pushes herself that little bit more, always has'' Maura nodded as he continued '' Whatever's buggin' her this time, she'll get through it.'' Maura looked into Korsak's eyes and saw for herself the affection he had for Jane. '' You're very fond of her aren't you Vince?''

He smiled and stared into her honey brown eyes. '' Nah, I'm not fond of her Maura, I love her, just like you do. She may seem badass to an outsider, but really she's easy to love. And I'm proud of her too, she's one hell of a detective, better than me, and I thought I knew everything. Nah, she's the best Maura. Just wish she wouldn't be so damn hard on herself all the time. After what she's been through with Hoyt I wonder how she manages to get through each day, but she does, you know? She just does.''

Maura could feel her eyes welling up as Vince spoke with such love about Jane. _My Jane. _

''You've helped a lot you know Maura, she's more open somehow, not so guarded, softer round the edges maybe. And she thinks the world of you. I don't think she ever had a real best friend, so you made up for that for sure. She talks about you all the time did you know that?'' Maura shook her head. '' No I didn't'' she replied with a lump in her throat. _My Jane, my friend. My best friend whom I love more than anyone in the world. _

'' Yeah, those fun facts of yours do sink in you know. I know more about the cost of shoes and purses from Jane than any of my ex-wives! '' He laughed softly with Maura. '' Would ya listen to me…getting all sappy… that's the beer talkin' Maura. If anyone asks I'll deny we ever had this conversation.'' He looked a little embarrassed and looked across at Frost, who was swaying gently in the breeze._ He better not puke in the cab._

'' No Vince, it's not the beer talking'' Maura said with teary eyes, '' it's someone who would have made a wonderful father. And you're right, Jane is easy to love, and I'm proud to have her as my best friend. I love her so much and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I hope she tells me, or you, what's wrong. I can't bear to see her so…melancholy. It breaks my heart it really does'' and she gently fell into Korsaks arms, who held her while she had a little sob and babbled about lacrimal glands or something, and as he held her he thought about how much Jane had changed since Maura came along, and how Maura was no longer Queen of the Dead since she hooked up with Jane. And all his cop instincts suddenly piled on top of one another and when they'd all stopped jostling for position in his mind he mentally head slapped himself for being such an idiot. And he thought about Maura's heart breaking and said '' I know it does Maura, I know'' The cab pulled up, Frost staggered to the car and tried to put himself in the drivers seat, before he swayed round the other side. Korsak opened the rear door for Maura and eased her in with a protective hand over her head in case she bumped it. Once a cop, always a cop.

As they pulled away into the Boston night, Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak was pleased with himself. He'd solved two cases today. Martinez was one, Jane and Maura were the other. And he laughed to himself as he thought of Frost's theory of why Jane was so off lately, and he looked across at Maura, who was still a little sniffly, apparently blind to her best friends current state of flux... _Oh Jane, your not pregnant that's for damn sure….you're lovesick._

**Gotta love Korsak, can you see him as Cupid? Hope that was ok, please review so I know how you think and feel.**

**Chapter 3 is well on its way, hopefully I'll have it up tomorrow night, I'm getting quicker but still built for comfort not for speed. See you at chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys, I'm bowled over by the response so far, thank you so much for all your kind words about my little story. This chapter was a joy to write, it's mostly Jane, and you'll see things are definately warming up, but we're not there yet. I'm keeping it K- rated for now, it's not really an M I don't think. The story is so sweet that I think some things are best left to the imagination...for now. Anyway, I'm rambling, let's read...**

CHAPTER 3

When Jane left the bar, she'd planned to drive home, but the now fresher night air felt so cool against her skin that she decided to walk as it wasn't that far. She was glad she always wore a tee under her shirt so she'd removed the ruined garment - one of her favourites actually- one that Maura had picked out – and had it slung over her arm. She never felt uneasy walking at this time of night, she could look after herself, and she did have a gun after all. That made most potential muggers think twice about their aims in life.

She was thinking about the kafuffle she'd made in the Robber, and what an ass she'd been towards Maura and the boys. _Funny how we call them the boys, they're grown men._

The 'situation' with Maura was starting to get out of control and Jane felt she had no idea what to do about it. The feelings she was having for Maura were not those a normal best friend would have, but hard as she tried **not **to have them, the stronger they were getting. Jane Rizzoli was scared of very little at this stage in her life, she'd lived through serial killers, stabbings, kidnapping, God she'd even shot herself to stop a dirty cop killing her brother Frankie and Maura. _Jeez, I sound like Superwoman or something... b_ut somehow, Jane is in love with Maura, she knows it, can't deny it, can hardly fight it and she's scared. Royally. Of probably losing the best thing that's ever come into in her life, aside from her family, because she knows, **just knows **that this changes everything, and Maura will only ever want friendship.

_How did this happen? Maura's been at BPD for a long time now, and I don't think she's done anything differently, she's still the same Maura, still a brainiac, still can't tell an out and out lie without breaking out in hives. _This made Jane smile….t_here, there she goes, making me smile when I think of her. She doesn't have to __**do **__anything for Gods' sake, she just has to be Maura... Ok Rizzoli, think about this, what would Maura do if she were you?… well, she wouldn't panic like I am, she'd reason it out... use that big brain to analyse it all... probably make a list, she likes lists... Ok then… pros and cons … what do I like about Maura?…everything?... no, idiot, not an answer, try again. _She lets out a big sigh.

_Ok, what do I like about Maura? God this is stupid! Ok, ok, I can do this…come on, get a grip…. Ok, I like…..the way she knows something about everything, like her fun facts, her Googlemouth. She's smart, but not patronising. I don't feel stupid around her, and I **really** don't know anything!... _She smiled at that one... _She's kind and caring…she's always making sure I'm ok…if I need to talk she's always there, even in the middle of the night….how many friends give you 100% all of the time?…Maura does. _She smiles at that one... _I like how she has a pet tortoise, it's weird, but it's not weird because it's Maura. She would have a tortoise... I like how she gets irritated with me when I call Bass a turtle and I know he's a tortoise, but I like the look she gives me when I say it... _She smiles at that one too... _I like the way she can't lie, it means she's honest and honesty is good right?... well, not from me obviously, or I wouldn't be in this pickle…._

I like…the way she gets me to do yoga…yeah... I know I say I don't like it but I do….and meditation.…it's relaxing, but only when I'm with her…if I do it on my own my brain doesn't shut up…. I like the way she sometimes makes me feel like a kid again when she gets excited about playing softball…because she never had that as a kid… and I've noticed her hair…well not like it's just appeared, but it just seems extra soft and bouncy, it feels nice... Smiling again... and her skin really is as soft as it looks…don't know how she does it…not that I've seen all her skin…but I'd like too…oh god….

_And her smile, it's perfect…I wonder who her Orthodontist was….they'd be proud… her face kinda lights up when she smiles….and then her eyes, they light up too, and I can tell what she's thinking when I look into them…and I can get lost in them…and she just looks at me with that incredible gaze and I'm gone…done…no words... _ Smiling like a lunatic now. So much so that when she looks around she's overshot and walked straight past her apartment... _What? Huh…_

…_and her lips…her lips…_ooh, this is a biggie…_.ok, ok, yes…I'd like to kiss them…they look really soft…really kissable and I bet she'd taste as sweet as she looks….and her neck too…ok, ok, yes!.. I want to make out with Maura and right now that feels okay!..._ She's reached her apartment, and walks to the top step and sits down, knees up to her chin, arms folded round her. And thinks... _It feels okay…right here…on my own…it feels more than okay, it feels great…because when it's only in my head it's not real and she's not right in front of me, and she's not running from me as fast as those really nice legs will carry her because her best friend's just told her she's in love with her…and that wouldn't be okay…that would be so not okay._

And she's not come up with a single thing she doesn't like about Maura, except the 'situation' itself.

And she's not smiling now, she's on the verge of tears and her throat has a lump in it, and in this situation a girl would want a hug from her best friend, who'd tell her that everything is going to be alright, and we'll get through this together, and your family won't freak out about it- they'd understand. And then Jane lets out a little sob, which takes her by surprise, and she jumps up and goes into her apartment building before anyone sees her. And she's inside now, and Jo Friday hurries up to her wagging her tail, pleased to see her. Jane throws her shirt and keys on the counter, and picks up Jo and she cries into the little dogs fur and holds her tight, grateful for the contact even if it is just Jo- at least she's not on her own, at least it's something. But God, she really needs her best friend right now.

After a few minutes of couch time and a beer, she took a last pull and went to find Jo's lead. The little dog was excited about going out for a walk, and gladly let Jane attach the lead to her collar. She picked up her keys and made to leave the apartment but had a quick glance at her watch- 11.15- and she wondered if Maura had got home home yet. She took her phone from her belt and fired off a quick text…._hope you got home safe, sorry I had to bail, see you soon. Sleep tight…J. _She resisted the urge say… _love you…_and she pressed send. '' C'mon Jo let's go, you need to pee and I'll need a shower when we get back.'' And they left the apartment, and made their way out into the cool night air, with Jo stopping to sniff everywhere along the way.

Across town a cab was taking Maura, Frost and Korsak home and they were heading towards Beacon Hill where Maura lived. Korsak had gallantly said they'd drop her home first so they knew she was safe, before then dropping off Frost- Korsak didn't trust the younger man to actually go to the right area, let alone the right address. Korsak smiled to himself…_trust Dad to get you home._

Maura was lost in thought, she was feeling a little embarrassed by her emotional response to Korsak's words earlier, although she found herself growing ever fonder of the older man. He'd been so gentle and understanding and Maura could easily see why Jane was so fond of him. _He really would have made a wonderful father. _She felt a twinge of regret that her own father hadn't been more like him while she was growing up, maybe things would have turned out differently. _No, he was a good father, just in a different way... and I don't believe in maybe's, what's passed has passed._

She felt her phone vibrate, and reached into her pocket to grab it, hoping that she wasn't being called to a crime scene, before remembering that she wasn't on call this weekend. She looked at the screen…_Jane._

She read the message and Korsak looked across at her '' Everything alright?'' he asked. Maura smiled as she read the message and said '' Yes, it's just Jane checking I got home safely. She always does that, we both do.'' Korsak smiled to himself.._of course you do. _'' That's sweet'' he said.

Maura wondered if perhaps she should head over to Jane's apartment to see if she was okay, they could easily make a detour. She tapped a message quickly after looking at the time- 11.17…._just on my way now with the boys, if you're still up shall I come over? I'm worried about you Jane, just want to know you're ok. M._ She pressed send and sat back in her seat and sighed lightly. _Why does Jane make me so anxious all the time? No, not anxious, (unless she's shot herself, that tends to make me quite anxious) I just care about her so much, hate to know she's hurting and I could help with whatever it is. And I do miss spending time with her. We couldn't be more different in a lot of ways, but we're both fighters, both perfectionists, both love each others company, and our obvious differences seem to ignite a spark somehow, the way we can talk for hours about nothing at all, or do nothing at all for hours and still seem to enjoy it!... _She smiled at that one. _Oh, Jane, why are you so complex?_

Maura could see that they were nearing her house, and she was hoping Jane would have replied before they got there. Just as they arrived she felt her phone vibrate and quickly tapped the message icon…_hey Maura, just taking Jo for her evening constitutional, then a shower ( me, not Jo) then bed. I'm fine so don't come over, I could do with an early night, need to sleep. I'll speak to you 2moro ok? J_

'' Well, this is me, thanks for a lovely evening Vince, I've really enjoyed it, we should do it more often.'' She leaned across and kissed him lightly on the cheek '' and thanks for the advice about Jane, I'm sure it'll work itself out. Goodnight.'' Korsak replied '' Night Maura, sleep tight, see you Monday.'' And he waited to make sure she got to the door and gave a wave to Maura. _Yeah, it'll work itself out alright, but not if I leave it to you too. Jeez, nothing'll happen at all_ _without maybe a little nudge in the right direction. _''Ok, Frost, time to get you home'' And the cab pulled away to head across town.

Maura found her keys, and let herself in. She popped her purse down, hung up her coat and placed her shoes in the correct space she'd taken them from earlier. She headed to the kitchen to find some food for Bass, taking some strawberries from the refrigerator to get them up to room temperature- turtles don't have ice cold strawberries in the wild. She thought about that for a second…_well that was silly, given that they don't eat strawberries in the wild…wait, did I just call Bass a turtle?…Jane you are a bad influence on me!... better not tell her that._

She picked up her phone and sent a reply to Jane's message, bent down to Bass to stroke his shell, and then headed to the bathroom. A hot shower and then bed, maybe read for a while. She undressed, put her dirty clothes in the linen basket, and found her nightwear- thin sweatpants and a Red Sox jersey, one that Jane had left behind, She immediately felt closer to Jane, and hugged herself a little before heading into the bathroom. Removing her make-up, brushing her teeth, images of Jane would waft across her mind…_are there any times when I don't think of her?.. no, I don't think there are…do I find that odd… do I mind that I think of her so much?…no… no, I don't think I do ._ She hit the shower button and took off her nightwear, and brought the jersey to her face and breathed in the faint smell of Jane…._no, I really don't mind at all._

At Jane's apartment, she and Jo had returned from their walk, Jane had fed Jo and given her some fresh water for the night. She'd got changed into shorts and a tank, one that Maura had left behind- it was a little baggy in the chest area, where their obvious size differences really stood out, so to speak, and she smiled to herself at the thought. She had grabbed herself a beer and was reading the last text message from Maura… _ok Jane, hope you sleep well. Love you. _

She finished the beer, said goodnight to Jo and headed for the bathroom, hit the shower button and removed the tank. She could smell the faint aroma of Maura on it and breathed in the smell… _Nite Maura, love you too._

An hour or so later, both women were finding it hard to sleep. It would be a long, restless night in the Rizzoli and Isles' beds, lots of tossing and turning and waking up feeling quite alone. Together.

**I so enjoyed writing this, and I'm a little bit proud of it. Hoped you liked it too. See you at chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been beavering away like mad trying to get more chapters up, and here's number 4. It's all coming together nicely dear readers, to a conclusion that I hope we'll all be happy with. It won't be without a few bumps along the way, but hey, that's life right? Hope you like it, I'm having a blast, and thank you for all the reviews and follows, they mean a lot. So, are we ready? Let's read shall we?...**

**all characters owned by TNT and JT so not mine, except in my head, where it's probably safer. all the words are mine though, so hands off. **

INSTINCTS

CHAPTER 4

When she glanced at her bedside clock and realised only a few minutes had slowly ticked by since she last looked, Jane gave up the fight for any meaningful sleep. It was 05.07. She'd slept fitfully, with dreams not vivid enough to remember for more than a few seconds. She also seemed to have taken a voyage around her bed, and was lying diagonally across it on her front, her head pointing towards the door, with the covers and one pillow on the floor. She blinked her eyes open properly as she stared at the floor. _well that was productive...and I really need to vacuum… Ugh, guess I could just lie here…or I could go for a run, blow off some cobwebs... not my preferred option but I don't want to lounge around all day, that'll just make me more tired._

She rolled over on to her back, this time looking at her ceiling…._are those cobwebs?…maybe they need blowing off too…right…teeth and then a run….and then I think some housekeeping is in order. _

She leaped off the bed and padded to the bathroom, determined to do something constructive with her day, and it would give her less time to think. About anything. She'd done enough thinking lately and it hadn't amounted to a hill of beans, so all thoughts of Maura would be banished, at least for the morning. So she went to grab her toothbrush and saw Maura's brush in the other holder. She started to brush her teeth, looking around idly and saw a sweater of Maura's on top of the washing hamper... _Jeez__…that woman is everywhere! _She looked down and saw the tank she was wearing- yep, Maura's._ what are we…married or somethin'? _

Fifteen minutes later, having taken Jo out for a toilet visit, Jane was out for her run, earbuds in, listening to her I- Pod, not thinking about Maura..…not thinking about bouncy hair, or perfect smiles, or what she would do if she ever got the chance to kiss her…_be a nervous wreck most probably._ No, she absolutely, most definitely was **not **thinking about Maura Isles.

Yes, all in all this distraction technique was working very well indeed.

Maura woke at 07.45 to the sound of birds singing, Bass shuffling along the hallway knocking into a table leg…and vegetables being chopped…loudly…._what on earth…?_

_What time is it? 7.45. Okay… who's in my kitchen? _ She thought about last night…_Jane didn't stay…_and she thought about what day it was…_Saturday…Angela!…oh thank goodness! _Angela Rizzoli always seemed to be up early, and on Saturdays if there was a Family Dinner the next day, she'd come over from the guest house and do some preparation or try out a new recipe. Maura got up, put her dressing gown on and walked out to the kitchen. '' Morning Angela'' she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

''Morning sweetie, did you sleep well? You're up a little late, I hope me clanking around out here didn't wake you.'' Jane had once told her that she makes enough noise in the kitchen to wake up Cincinnati. Try as she might, she never could be a quiet cook. Maura went to the coffee maker, grateful that Angela had already fired it up and she poured herself a large cup. ''No, I was already awake'' _just about, not a lie..._ '' and no, I didn't really get what you'd call productive sleep, I seemed to wake a lot and fidget. I don't fidget, especially in my sleep. I feel very…discombobulated. '' As she said this she was fidgeting with her ring, the one she always fidgets with when she's uneasy about something. She took herself to the breakfast bar and sat down, slowly sipping her coffee.

'' Well you and Jane are quite a pair aren't you? I'm used to her not sleeping but you usually sleep like the dead….haha…maybe I could rephrase that! You usually sleep so soundly.'' She continued chopping some potatoes as she spoke. '' Anything on your mind sweetie? Can I help?'' Maura was genuinely very fond of Angela, she was like a mother to her, and she really did feel like one of the Rizzoli family. But on this, she decided that maybe Angela didn't need to know the full extent of Jane's apparent melancholy. '' No, Angela, I'm fine really, it's just been a long week, and I had a later night than usual with Detectives Frost and Korsak'' _She hadn't lied!.. _Angela looked a little confused and as she continued chopping she said '' I thought Jane would be with you, didn't she go too?''

'' Oh, yes, she did'' Maura replied, ''but she left early, she said she was very tired and wanted an early night'' She suddenly remembered the ketchup incident. '' And she got ketchup all down the front of her shirt which didn't help. She was going to go home and soak it. The boys and I stayed a while, I'm afraid Detective Frost was a little the worse for wear by the end. It seems he can't hold his drink. I hope his head is okay this morning, he and Korsak have to work this weekend.''

She finished the last of her coffee, and got up to put the cup in the dishwasher. Angela took the cup, and placed it in the machine as she spoke '' It's not like Jane to miss out on the fun, I'll call her later, check she's ok.'' Suddenly a piece of potato shot off the chopping board with enough speed to land on Bass who was on the other side of the room. '' Oh, Bass I'm so sorry!'' Angela exclaimed, as she rushed over to the bemused creature.'' Did I hurt you sweetie?'' Maura just laughed gently as she knew Bass wouldn't have felt a thing.'' It's ok Angela, really, it's just potato off a tortoises back!'' And she smiled as she realised she'd made a joke. _And Jane's not here to hear it._ She sighed to herself, suddenly feeling a little…sad?

Maura had decided some retail therapy might be in order, rather than yoga, and she suggested to Angela that when she calls Jane, could she ask her if Jane would like to come? '' I'll call her now sweetie, so you can get ready.''

She took her phone out of her purse and punched Jane's speed dial number for her cell phone, but Jane didn't pick up, instead it went to voicemail.

'' Hey Janie, it's your Ma, and it's 8.05, hope you're ok this morning, I'm here with Maura, she wondered if you'd like to go shopping with her this morning. Maybe give her a call when you get this, and you could always call your poor old Ma as well you know. Well that's it, **call somebody** at least won't you sweetie, I love you.'' And she flipped the phone shut. Maura thanked her and went off to get dressed and do her make up. _I hope Jane's sleeping, she can always meet me later, maybe tonight, I'd really like to see her. _

Maura headed out to the shops at around nine, disappointed that she hadn't heard from Jane, but with a promise from Angela that she would let Maura know if she heard from her.

Angela carefully continued with the chopping, the braising and all manner of things in the kitchen, and could indeed be heard in Cincinnati.

Bass continued doing very little, very slowly, relieved that no more kitchen- to- tortoise missiles were likely to score a direct hit to his shell.

At the bullpen, Korsak was reviewing some paperwork in the Martinez case, and Frost was nursing a hangover, grateful that Jane wasn't there to add to his suffering. Korsak took pity on the young buck and went to the Café to get them both some coffee. Stanley was his usual cheery self and when Korsak thanked him for the coffee and headache pills all he could say was ''Do the taxpayers know that Boston's finest are all drunkards?''

Korsak didn't leave it there, oh no, and he turned to Stanley. '' And do any others here know that you like to wear a wig and call yourself Wanda?'' And with that, he left.

Back at his desk, Korsak handed the coffee and painkillers to Frost. '' You're lucky you don't have to go down to the morgue Son, it could be a lot worse'' he chuckled and sipped his coffee. _God__, what does Stanley do to ruin perfectly good coffee?_

'' Could it… could it really Korsak?'' replied frost. '' remind me never to go out drinking with you again. How come you're so chipper this morning anyways?''

'' Oh, no reason, and I know how to pace myself Frost, makes a difference. Anyway, I'm gonna head out for a while, got a little errand to run…. police business before you ask'' he said seeing the raised eyebrows on Frost's face.

''Yeah, whatever Korsak, I'll still be here, unless my head drops off while you're gone.'' And his head fell gently onto to the desk, still apparently attached to his neck.

On his way out, Korsak dialled Jane's number, it took a while but she eventually answered, sounding out of breath. She'd been vacuuming, and was lost in **not** thinking about things, which was proving more difficult than **actually** thinking about things. She was justifiably altogether confused. She saw it was Korsak's number.

'' Hey Korsak, you know it's my day off right? What's so important? I only just heard in time, had my earphones in.''

'' Yeah, sorry Jane, not too early am I?''

''It's okay, it's only just after nine, and I've been up a while'' she laughed as she said it.

'' Well, I'm going over the casework for the Martinez case and he's got himself lawyered up pretty good, so I wanna make sure we didn't mess up anywhere or miss anyth…'' Jane interrupted him.

'' What? You know we did it all by the book Korsak, the case is sound.'' She was getting cross at the thought of that bastard somehow worming his way out of it.

'' I know, I know Jane, there's just one thing I want to check, and I'd rather not do it over the phone, can I call round? It won't take long and then I'll leave you to your day off. Say, twenty minutes? I'll bring coffee and donuts…. Say, er, is Maura there? _Please say no!_

'' No she's not here'' she said, slightly miffed at the question and getting defensive. ''we don't live together Korsak''

''Ok, I know…look I'll see you in twenty. Thanks Jane''

'' And don't forget the donuts!'' she shouted down the phone. At least with Maura not here she could eat them without being told off. _I am so whipped. By someone I'm not even involved with. How does that happen anyway?_

Korsak headed off to the bakery en-route to Jane's apartment. His plan was coming together nicely, he just had to play it right. He was banking on the respect they shared, and on Jane knowing that he was doing this because he cared. He hoped that would be enough for Jane not to blow her top. He was fairly confident he could pull this off.

If he had a longer moustache he would've twirled it.

Jane went to put her phone away when she noticed she had a voicemail message. ''Well, I'm popular this morning Jo'' she said to the little dog who was lying on the couch. '' Move over Jo- Jo, need to rest my legs.'' Jo was reluctant to move. ''C'mon Jo, scoot!'' and she nudged the dog further over. ''Thank you''. Jo just yawned and went back to sleep.

'' Jeez, wish I could sleep like that'' she sighed, as she listened to the voicemail from Angela.

. '' Well, for once I have a legitimate reason **not** to go shopping with Maura Jo, I think the case is more important don't you?'' She actually felt guilty and relieved at the same time; she'd rather not see Maura at the moment, but she knew that Maura liked to spend time with her, for some reason more so lately. She quickly called her mother and explained about Korsak coming over, and Angela said she'd let Maura know as promised. '' Well, better finish clearing up and then a quick shower. '' She looked down at Jo on the couch. '' No really, don't move, I can manage.''

Twenty minutes later Korsak knocked on the door of Jane's apartment, feeling a little nervous. He knew what he had to do, he just hadn't quite formulated the plan to it's full extent. In other words, he was winging it, but with instincts that told him it was the right thing to do.

Jane opened the door and took the donuts. '' Hey Korsak, come in. She gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. '' Oh, don't mind Jo, just sit on her, no sense no feeling. Look Jo, it's the nice man who rescued you and then palmed you off on to me- some Dr Doolittle huh?''

Korsak chuckled and lifted Jo onto his lap. '' Hello Jo Friday, remember me?'' he asked ruffling her fur.

'' Yeah Korsak, sure she does, it's like Christian the Lion all over again!'' Korsak gave a look of mock annoyance. ''Sorry, couldn't resist. So, what's so important that you can't ask me on the phone?''

Korsak braced himself, this could go one of two ways. A gunshot being a third way.

Jane picked through the donuts, looking for a juicy one, and bit into it as Korsak said '' Jane, when are you going to admit that you're in love with Maura?''

And a big dollop of red jelly dropped straight onto her shirt.

**Oh...my...god...Korsak, are you nuts?! well, you'll have to wait for chapter 5 to find out! Hope you liked it, please review if you do or even if you don't. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for following so far guys, things are getting interesting now! I think this is my favourite chapter so far, it's not really angsty, it just says an awful lot about Jane and Maura. I hope the characterization meets with your approval. We're not at the end yet, a few more chapters 'til we're done, but we are on the home stretch. So, let's read shall we?...**

INSTINCTS

CHAPTER 5

Jane sat on the couch looking at Korsak, as if she was in suspended animation, a donut still in her mouth and her coffee in her left hand.

Her heart rate had increased somewhat, and her eyes could have been on stalks for all she knew. She let out a heavy sigh, removed the donut and chewed slowly, knowing Korsak expected an answer some time today. She swallowed, licked her lips, took a sip of her coffee and finally spoke.

'' How'd you know?''

Korsak just wanted to hold her, but he held back for when she was ready.

'' I just followed my instincts Jane.''

Maura was sitting in a small but very fashionable Café on Newberry Street, sipping a small, but very fashionably priced coffee. She hadn't really wanted coffee, but she'd been shopping all morning and was weighed down with several bags, and was close to exhausted. She now understood why Jane tended to wear low boots during the day; trudging around in four-inch heels was becoming tiresome in the extreme. Of course Jane was so tall she didn't need the extra heel, whereas Maura, not blessed vertically, liked to at least create the illusion of height. It helped that she had fabulous legs, which were accentuated by a great pair of killer heels.

But it didn't make for comfort on shopping trips, and she was now feeling tired and hungry, and just wanted to head home to Beacon Hill.

She had hoped Jane would join her, she liked her company when she came here, even though Jane would protest that she hated shopping, Maura knew she didn't really. What she hated was the pretentiousness of high - end stores, the over-priced clothes and the feeling that because she was - in the sales clerks minds at least - not so refined as someone like Maura, they were all looking down their noses at her. Which was technically a difficult feat to achieve since Jane tended to tower over most of them. You'd need to be a contortionist or a giant to look down on Jane.

It saddened Maura that Jane had developed a reverse sense of snobbery- she understood why her friend felt that way, and Maura would say she felt incredibly lucky to be able to afford the clothes and lifestyle she had. The combination of a Chief Medical Examiners salary and a hefty trust fund, meant she'd never have to struggle financially. Not that she ever used the fund for herself- the majority went to charitable causes close to Maura's heart. The rest was for that rainy day that might come along.

But Jane had grown up in a less than affluent area of South Boston, and her parent's had always made the best of what they had, but they only ever just kept their heads above water. Jane and her brothers knew what it was like to have hand me down clothes, and to go without, but Frank and Angela always made sure they had food to eat and a roof over their heads. And it was a house full of love, and noise and rough - housing, and Jane wouldn't have had it any other way. It was what made her what she is today; a proud, strong, independent woman with a heart as big as the house. And Maura loved her for it. They may have grown up in different worlds, but it was Maura who was envious of Jane.

Maura's parents were always in another part of the country, or the world, or even both sometimes, so she seldom saw them together, and she was at boarding school for all of her teenage years and then College. Nannies and maids and drivers were her 'family', and she made few friends at school. No, Jane's early years may have been hard, but they were full of life, and love and extended family, and she belonged. Oh, what Maura would have given to have had just some of that. You can have all the riches in the world, but without love and family, what do you actually have?

As she sat finishing her coffee, she thought about how proud she was of Jane - after everything she'd been through in her life, to still be so strong, and positive, to still be able to see some good in people. _God I love that woman, I really do. I could not ask for a better friend… don't ever leave me Jane, I couldn't bare it… what if she meets someone else? Er, __**someone, **__what if she meets __**someone, yes that's what I mean… **__She's not mine after all….she has her own life, she has dates sometimes, ok not often…I wonder why she doesn't date more, she's so gorgeous she's not short of offers…_

Maura thought it might be time to head home, she'd bought some things for Jane, and Angela, and she'd like to give them to them today rather than at the Rizzoli dinner tomorrow. She'd actually not bought herself much at all, just some shoes and a couple of dresses. But she loved to buy little gifts for Jane and Angela- not in a ' oh look how much money I have' way, but just as a way of saying ' I love you both, you're family, you mean the world to me'.

She gathered up her bags and headed off to the car, which meant another fifteen - minute walk in those damn heels. She stopped on the way and bought a pair of flat pumps and wore those for the rest of the walk.

And it was with a strange fluttery feeling in her stomach and chest that Maura arrived back at her car, and she wasn't quite sure what it was, but she carried on feeling it all the way to Beacon Hill.

Dr Isles really should have listened to her intestines.

'' So you didn't come to talk about the case then?'' Jane said as she walked to her sink to wash the sugar off her hands. She looked down at the blob of jelly on her Boston PD tee shirt and saw the stained shirt from last night that she'd forgotten to soak. _Aw crap, is this some weird kind of metaphor for my life? Crap on Rizzoli, see how much she can take?_

''No Jane, I didn't'' he paused for a beat, '' but I didn't come to embarrass you either.'' He followed her across the room with his eyes as she went to the bedroom. ''Well that's good Vince 'cause I'm sure as hell not embarrassed at all'' she shouted out with an ironic laugh. She came back into the room with a fresh BPD shirt on, and stood in front of the couch, arms folded. Defensive. Scared.

Korsak thought she looked like Bambi after her mother got shot, her chocolate eyes were like black pools, and they looked a little watery.

'' Jane, I'm here as your friend, I'd like to think you'd talk to me, I only want to help you with this.'' He watched her shuffle from foot to foot, and she looked down at the floor.

''C'mon Jane, talk to me, help me out here,'' He kept eye contact all the while as he spoke. '' Otherwise it's just me talkin' to the wall. And your wall don't look like it'd make great conversation.''

Jane gave a little laugh and a faint smile. '' Yeah, I've tried talking to it before now… not so much, you know?'' Her voice was starting to crack a little.

She seemed to relax some, but her shoulders were still hunched and her jaw was clamped shut. Korsak stood up and took two slow steps until he was standing face to face with Jane. '' This is hard isn't it Janie, talking about it?'' She gave a sad little nod, her chin and lower lip started to wobble, and Korsak knew she wouldn't last much longer.

'' Maybe the hardest thing you ever do, but I promise, it won't go any further than me, and I know you know that Janie'' She edged forward, still looking at the floor, and she slowly fell against her old partner, arms still at her side, her chin on his shoulder. Korsak gently held her, rubbing circles on her back, and she slowly brought her arms up and around him, and sobbed, and Korsak knew it was months, maybe years of hurting coming out in those sobs.

For five minutes it was just Jane crying. She spoke when she could, in between sobs'' I love her Vince, I love her more than I knew I could love anyone.'' And more sobs came. She was a little girl and she'd come running to Daddy, that's how it felt to Vince. '' I know Janie, I know, it'll be alright, you'll see, it'll be ok''

They sat on the couch, Jane had cleaned herself up, and Korsak had found a box of tissues, just in case. He'd sent Frost a text saying he'd be a while and he could hold the fort until he got back. '' Hope he holds the fort better than he holds his liquor '' he quipped, and Jane let out a real laugh for the first time since he'd been there. '' Why, what happened to him?'' With all the crying, her voice sounded even deeper, if that were possible.

'' Oh, we stayed on at the Robber last night, seems Frost's a lightweight, he's got a humdinger of a head this morning'' Jane laughed again.

'' Poor Frost, he'll learn'' she said, as she blew her nose again.

Korsak shot her a stern look ''Don't give me 'poor Frost', I had to make sure he didn't puke in the car, you know what his stomach's like.''

He looked at Jane more softly this time. '' So, are we gonna talk about this or not? I think we should Jane, you can't go on like this.''

She let out a big sigh. '' How do I tell her? What do I say? Oh, hey Maura, you got the tox results yet, and by the way, I'm in love with you. Well, see you later. You think that'll do it?'' She ran her fingers through her hair and put her hands to her face. '' If I thought for a second she'd be okay with this, I'd tell her ''

'' How do you mean okay? Korsak asked, '' As in, if she feels the same way okay, or, well, I'll still be your best friend but that's all okay?'' Jane thought about this for a few seconds. ''Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way, so that just leaves being friends. But how can you still be friends with someone who wants more than that? I'm not sure I could, it'd just be too weird.''

She got up and went to the kitchen ''Coffee?''

''Yes, please.'' He answered. Korsak thought about what she'd said as Jane filled the kettle and got the cups ready. '' I think if you told her she would be okay with it. She loves you. And I think she'd want you as her best friend regardless. She doesn't want to lose you.''

''And she told you this did she? In one of your many heart to hearts with Maura.'' Korsak decided to be truthful.

. ''Yes, actually, she did. '' We talked while we waited for the cab last night. She said she's worried about you, that it breaks her heart to see you so down. She'd hate for it to be her fault you're like this, well, not her fault, but you know what I mean. And I think she'd be upset that you think you **can't** tell her. She really loves you, and you not being her best friend isn't an option. You should tell her, she'd be cool with it.'' Jane brought the coffee over and sat back down.

'' Cool with it? Really?'' Korsak nodded his head.

'' I think you underestimate our Medical Examiner Jane, especially how important you are to her. And her to you, and you can't spend the rest of your life being in love with someone without them finding out somehow. She'd be so angry that you didn't tell her, that you didn't trust her to talk to her.'' He sipped his coffee and looked at Jane, who looked back at him in wonder.

'' You really have been watching too much Oprah! But you're right, I can't do this anymore, it hurts too much. And it can't hurt more than it does now, it's not possible.'' She took a deep breath and looked at Korsak with brighter eyes.

'' I'll tell her, I have to. This is killing me. And maybe then I can have a beer without worrying I'm gonna jump her if I have one too many.,, and I'll deal with the fallout. Hell, Hoyt couldn't break me, so this certainly won't.'' She took Korsak's hand in hers. They both looked at the raised scars, both understanding their significance.

'' Thanks Vince.'' She paused for a moment. '' It makes a difference, you know, being able to talk about it to someone…it just felt so hard, like no-one would really understand. It's usually Maura I'd talk to, but, well, you know, not an option this time. And a Mother- Daughter chat didn't really feel appropriate somehow, can't _**think**_ why!…No, I'm glad it was you, you're a good man….but tell anyone that I cried like a girl and I'll kill you.''

She leaned in and gave him a gentle hug, then looked at him quizzically. '' Hey, Korsak, how long have you known?''

'' I've probably known for months, just didn't know I knew it…if you know what I mean'' He chuckled at how that came out.

'' I think I've seen how you are around Maura, and when you're not you're different, like you miss that contact, you know?'' Jane nodded.

'' That and the way your eyes follow her everywhere!'' She blushed and looked away.

''She's good for you Jane, even just as a friend. You won't lose her, just talk to her.'' He got up from the couch and took his coffee cup to the sink. It was time to go back to the fort and rescue Barold. Jane got up realising he was about to go.

'' And you might want to talk to Frost'' he continued.'' He's convinced himself you're pregnant!'' He was laughing now.

'' Pregnant? What? '' Jane looked flabbergasted. '' Why the hell would he think that?''

Korsak replied in between laughing. '' You've been down for a while Jane, and he noticed you havn't been drinking as much lately, and you have been...on edge..'' Jane shot him a glance. ''He put two and two together and came up with five. How he ever became a detective I'll never know. But he was worried about you, and his heart is in the right place even if his head isn't.'' He bent down to fuss Jo Friday.

'' See ya Jo- Jo, look after Jane for me, she's having a hard time right now'' Jo barely moved at all, just opened one eye, yawned and shut her eye again. '' Gonna change her name to Killer'' Jane said '' Suits her don't you think?''

She walked Korsak to the door, and felt a rush of new found love for the man- her colleague and good friend. She kissed him lightly on the cheek as he stood on the threshhold.

'' See you Monday Korsak, unless you want to come to Family Dinner tomorrow, I'm sure Ma's cooked enough for the five thousand.'' Korsak thought about this, it might be a good idea to be there, and he had a feeling Jane's confession might come sooner rather than later.

'' Yeah, that'd be nice, some home cooking for a change.''

'' Well, dinner's at seven sharp, and you know Ma- don't be late! I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks again Vince…for everything.''

''No problem Jane, it'll all work out, trust me, I'm a Detective.'' And he was gone.

She made her way back to the couch, flicked the remote and tried to find a ball game to watch.

'' I trust **you** Vince…. just not sure I trust myself right now.''

As she said it, Jo – Friday jumped up and into Jane's lap and let out a meaningful yap.

'' Jo, you just said a cotton pickin' mouthful.''

**Well, cans open, worms everywhere, cats out of bags, this could get messy! Hope you enjoyed that, please review either way. Don't know about you but Korsak's surprised me, what a guy! see you at Chapter 6...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, I forgot about the real world. This is a longer chapter- really it's two chapters in one, but I couldn't split it neatly in two, so I hope it's not too long. We are nearing the end now, and I shall be sad to say goodbye to the story, I'm really enjoying our voyage of discovery and I hope you are too. So, how are our girls doing? Will they find their way? Let's find out. Still K-rated by the way, for now oh, and please review- I need you're opinions. So sit back, let's read shall we?**

**Still not my characters, TNT and JT would be miffed if I said they were, but all my words so hands off!**

INSTINCTS

CHAPTER 6

Korsak had made his made his way back to the bullpen feeling much happier than he had a couple of hours ago. His talk with Jane had been a revelation in more ways than one. He always knew how strong Jane was, and at work people saw the driven, highly motivated.'don't mess with me' Jane. Her softer side would come out when comforting victims or their families, but generally, she only showed what she wanted people to see.

So to have her break down so completely in his arms, for her to open up so fully, showing the raw and vulnerable Jane Rizzoli, felt like a privilege. He loved Jane like a daughter and whilst he hated to see her in pain or suffering – after Hoyt, he'd never wanted to see it again- he was glad that it was him she opened up to.

He felt that the whole situation would work itself out, and as long as she did actually **talk** to Maura, he felt she might well be surprised at the outcome. He was pretty sure Maura wouldn't let her down. Actually, he **knew** she wouldn't.

He made his way to his desk and saw Frost, obviously still suffering, rubbing his temples. Korsak threw down a pack of sandwiches onto Frost's desk. '' I'm never letting you drink again. Here, I'm guessing you've not eaten. Much happen while I was gone?'' He opened his own sandwich and took a bite.

'' Thanks man, nah, nothing really. Where've you been anyway? It's too quiet when you're not here, all I can hear is my head pounding.''

Korsak laughed, '' Sorry Frost, can't tell you'' he said tapping his nose.

'' Confidential. But I'm touched you missed me honey!'' he said, laughing properly now. He liked to tease Frost, but he was becoming quite fond of the younger detective -not that he'd let him know it.

'' Ugh, shut up Korsak.'' He groaned to himself. '' It's gonna be a long

afternoon.''

Arriving back at her house, Maura pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. '' Home sweet home'' she said to herself. She had travelled the world, seen and done some amazing things, but to her, nothing could beat coming home. She grabbed the bags from the car, and made her way into the house. Bass was waiting for her in the hallway. Well, not waiting for her exactly, that would require her tortoise to have some kind of sixth sense, but that's how it looked to Maura when she walked in.

'' Hey Bass, how are you?'' she asked the docile creature, as if he may actually answer her. She placed the bags on the kitchen counter, and removed her jacket and pumps, her grateful feet silently thanking her for the smart purchase. She placed them exactly where they belonged in the hall closet.

Maura just couldn't do untidy.

'' I need tea, and some lunch I think'' she said, again to Bass, and she filled the kettle, and prepared a sandwich. When it was all ready, she sat at the counter, and had just taken a bite when there was a gentle rap on the window.

Angela was waving at her and Maura gesticulated for her to come in- it seemed less rude than talking with her mouth full. Angela used her elbow to open the door- she was laden with freezer packs full of food- and swung her foot backwards at the door to close it again. '' Expertly done Angela!'' Maura exclaimed, impressed with her moves, '' here, let me help you with those,'' and she scooted over and took half the boxes from Angela, who placed the rest on the counter.

'' Thank you sweetie, I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I saw your car and figured I'd strike while the food was hot…well…warm anyway. I kind of got carried away with the quantities again, so I thought you'd like some for your freezer. I know how busy you are, you don't always get time to cook for yourself, especially when it's just for one.''

Maura felt a sting of sadness from that comment, she knew it wasn't meant that way, but it pained her anyway - another little reminder of her 'aloneness'.

''That's very thoughtful of you Angela, it can be difficult to find the time some days. I'll let them cool properly and put them away later. Would you like some tea, or lunch? I've only just made this.'' She took another bite of her sandwich, suddenly famished.

Angela looked slightly guilty as she replied, '' No thank you, I've been grazing while I was cooking, I think I must've had a little of all of it! Not good I know, but, hey, I'm Italian, I love my food!'' and she patted her stomach for extra effect. '' I have some for Janie too and I wondered, are you seeing her today at all? I've hardly seen her lately, she's been so caught up in that awful case. Horrible, just horrible how mean people can be to each other…anyway'' she shook her head, '' I thought if you see her tonight you could take some over for her. She's always hungry, she never seems to eat!'' and she finally stopped and took a breath.

'' Well, I've not spoken to her today, which I know is unusual, but we just keep missing each other I think. Sergeant Korsak needed to see her this morning, as you know, and we've not made plans for anything. We'll be here for Family dinner though.''

She took a sip of her tea, and pondered maybe calling Jane, it **was** unusual not to see each other most days, and she had been a little **off** last night. _Have I done something to upset her?_

Just as she'd made her mind up to call Jane, she heard Angela's cell phone go off. Angela looked at the screen and mouthed 'Jane' at Maura, who nodded and continued eating her sandwich while Angela talked to her errant daughter.

'' Hey Janie, long time no hear…I'm fine honey, are you ok?…oh, yes that'll be fine, the more the merrier…yep, no problem….erm…yes, I'm sure I do…yep, that too…ok honey, see you tomorrow….have a good evening….and don't be late….your brothers are beginning to forget what you look like!…bye honey.'' She put her phone away, and looked at Maura.

'' Well, at least I know she's alive! She's at her apartment, she invited Vince to family dinner, I hope that's okay with you Maura, I forget it's not my house!'' Maura nodded, silently saying it was fine, she had a mouthful again.

'' She's on her own tonight Maura, if you wanted to see her later''

Maura thought about this, _she hasn't called me today, and I did tell her last night I was free all day. I must have upset her somehow, I just wish I knew how. If she doesn't call by this evening then maybe I'll go over there, see if I can find out what I've done wrong. I hate it when she's mad at me. _

'' Yes Angela, maybe I will.'' She got up and put her cup and plate in the dishwasher. Angela gave her a kiss on the cheek and said '' Well, I'd better go, enjoy the rest of your day sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Thanks for the food Angela, I'm sure it's delicious as usual''

Angela smiled at Maura, _she's so polite and refined, don't know what she sees in my daughter, but whatever it is, I'm glad she does._

She turned to Maura as she opened the door to leave ''and I don't know what she needs it for but she asked me if I have a lemon of all things!'' And she was gone.

Maura decided she would potter for the rest of the afternoon. She grabbed her shopping bags from the counter and took them into the bedroom, realising she had forgotten to give her gift to Angela. She opened one of the bags, and took out a white, fitted shirt, a replacement for the one that got ketchup on it last night - Maura felt it was her fault it was ruined. This one was even more stylish, and it would cling to Jane's slender physique, showing off her subtle curves and look great with her work suit….

_She has such a great body for well-cut clothes, she could be a model she looks so good. And she doesn't even realise how gorgeous she is, she's always so modest about her looks. It's really such a waste…._

And Maura was lost for a little while, daydreaming about Jane Rizzoli and her curves, and her model - looks, so she didn't notice that peculiar, fluttery feeling quietly returning - and when she realised who and what she was dreaming about, and felt that familiar flutter in her stomach, she found she was unable to say anything more coherent than, '' Oh!''

And finally, Dr Isles was listening to her intestines - and they made the most perfect, but ever so slightly scary, sense.

She sat down on her bed quickly- the sudden realisation that she had feelings for her best friend had resulted in an increased heart rate and was making her head spin slightly. She stared out at nothing, trying to control all the thoughts whirring in her mind. _Why didn't I realise this sooner? Why didn't I see it? Why am I such a fool? I love…, I think I'm __**in**__ love with Jane. _

Maura was a rational, intelligent, thirty six year old woman, and the thought that something as big… no… life-changing as this could evade her radar was beyond the Doctor's comprehension. But when she'd calmed down and could breathe normally, it felt as if, actually, she'd always known that she loved Jane, more than just as a friend. She had always felt like part of a couple, without realising it. And it felt nice. Scary, but nice, and the only question she now had to answer was: _what do I do now?_

When Korsak had left her apartment Jane had settled down on the couch with Jo- Friday and pondered her predicament. She had decided, after much deliberation, that she would call Maura later, ask her to come over tonight and somehow tell her that she was in love with her. Easy.

Then she changed her mind. And changed it back again. And this went on several times until Jane got a little dizzy playing all this head tennis and decided she was hungry. She could think better when she wasn't hungry, so she headed to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator to see what there was to eat.

On finding that the entire contents of her fridge amounted to precisely one quart of milk, some beer, some half used jars of something she wasn't sure of, and some cheese, she called out to her little dog. ''Jo, have you been in here again? What have I told you about midnight snacking? ''

Jo looked up at hearing her name, looked blankly at her owner, and promptly put her head back down again.

'' Think I need to go to the store, especially if Maura does come over, I could make dinner… it could be our first date! Oh, God, that sounds so weird… and so wrong! She'll have bolted by then anyway. And you don't really care do you Jo? And why am I talking to you anyway?''_Jeez._

She found some bread that still looked edible and decided on grilled cheese- her favourite. It only took a few minutes, and once done, she settled back on the couch with a beer and ate her late lunch. She was watching a re-run of a classic Red Sox game, and having decided once and for all she would call Maura, she grabbed her phone and tapped her number, but quickly shut it off before it even connected properly.

'' Later... let's not be too hasty.'' she said to herself yawning a little. Not stalling at all- she **would** call her.

She didn't notice her eyes feeling more and more tired as she watched the game, and it only took a few minutes to drift off into a deep sleep.

If there was one thing Maura prided herself on it was organised closet space, and she had let her standards slide lately. Having unpacked today's purchases and finding a home for the shoes- in their boxes of course, and sectioned into style, colour and evening or day wear- she decided the rest of the space needing reorganising. Dresses, suits, evening/daywear, pants and even the spare hangers all got the full treatment.

This is what Maura would do if she were anxious about something- create a distraction. And she was certainly feeling a little anxious.

Realising after all these years that she was in love with her best friend would do that to a girl. But, she countered to herself, she wasn't a girl, she was a grown woman. A fully- grown, experienced, and until earlier today, heterosexual woman. And unless she was mistaken, you didn't just become a lesbian over the course of a few hours.

She was used to men, had always been attracted to men, she quite liked the chase, or being chased. She knew how they worked, as much as any woman could, and she knew how to please them in bed. They didn't always hit the mark when it came to her pleasure, but that was either down to bad luck or inexperience on their part wasn't it? A communication issue- not everyone knows, instinctively, what will please a lover, it can take time- if you can wait that long.

_Does being attracted to Jane make me a lesbian? I can't say I've ever been attracted to another woman in that way…I need more hangers… I can appreciate beauty in women of course… I can see how others would find a beautiful woman attractive and Jane **is **a beautiful woman, breathtaking_ sometimes…She felt a flutter as she thought it..._I'll__ get some from the other closet… no, I'm not attracted to women generally, I know that much, not that it would be wrong if I_ was...and another flutter, bigger this time..._ No… just one woman… just Jane.._

She padded across to the other closet to get more hangers, and when she spotted something familiar tucked in there, she leaned in to retrieve it- the irony of 'coming **out** of the closet' lost on her completely.

_ooh, this is Jane's top, how did it get here? Huh, smells like her, she does smell nice…oh, I know, she left it the last time she stayed over…oh, this changes things doesn't it? Sleepovers. As in –she's sometimes in my bed, and we do roll into each other sometimes- not that she seems to mind at all, she can be quite touchy-feely really, well, she is with me anyway._

Maura eventually ran out of things to distract her, and now had closet space and clothes rails more organised than behind the scenes at a fashion show. And after all the thinking she'd done this afternoon, she wished she could talk to her best friend about it- she talked to Jane about everything.

Well that would be fine if it wasn't Jane she needed to talk about.

Maura wondered if she should just tell her, she knew she couldn't lie when Jane would undoubtedly ask Maura what was wrong, because Jane instinctively knew when something was wrong her friend._ Am I sure about this? Am I over- reacting?_ She paused to think and her stomach did a kind of flip... _No, I'm sure. _

How would she react when Maura told her? This was no small thing, and as much as she loved Jane, she valued their friendship above all else. This could freak Jane out - she was easily freaked out. And both of them could end up getting hurt here, not just Maura, she could be risking everything for the sake of honestly. But she couldn't lie- to herself or to Jane.

But when the shock had worn off she figured her friend would understand enough to say that it would be weird at first, and they would still be friends but that's all they could ever be. Maura would tell her that was okay, she just wanted to be honest with her, and of course these feelings will fade in time. It's just a reaction to spending so much time together, at work and home, just a crush on a friend. She'd make a concerted effort to find someone else and it would all be hunky dory. _Oh God...Lies._

''Right Doctor Isles, you need to do it and you need to do it now, before you lose your nerve and back out.'' she said to herself with more bravado than belief.

She glanced at her watch - 6.20. She found her phone and tapped out a quick message to Jane. Her finger hovered over the 'send' key, she thought for a few seconds and pressed the key. Done, no going back now. _No, no going back._

A message came up to say 'delivered', and while she waited for a response she put Jane's new shirt in a bag and then went to the kitchen. She fed and watered Bass, and then ran around the kitchen putting seemingly random items from a cupboard in the bag with the shirt. Grabbing her purse and keys from the counter she was ready- and not really sure what she was going to say.. _oh God. _And find out from Jane why she's been so 'off' lately- she was sure it wasn't just the Martinez case. She just hoped that Jane would **still **be her friend after this... _Please._

Maura set off to Jane's apartment, feeling nervous now and praying she wouldn't have a panic attack- she'd been known to have them before now. And she still hadn't had a reply from Jane, which made her all the more determined to find out what was going on... _is she okay?_

Jo -Friday was rudely awoken by a vibrating cell phone lodged under her right shoulder. She shifted at the annoyance, but otherwise ignored it, and went back to sleep. Her owner was blissfully unaware of this, as she too was in a deep sleep on her couch, having finally succumbed to exhaustion hours earlier. She didn't get a chance to call Maura asking her to come over, and if she had, Maura wouldn't have sent the text that had just arrived- Maura was on her way.

A few minutes later Jane woke abruptly to Jo's barking and immediately reached for her gun- a natural reflex. She shushed Jo, got her bearings and went to the door where someone was knocking impatiently. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Maura, and Jane unlocked the door.

'' Hey Maura, come in, what's the emergency? '' She rubbed her eyes with her right hand, her gun still in the left.

''Oh, I'm sorry Jane, I didn't know you'd be sleeping, I sent you a text telling you I was coming.'' She moved into the kitchen, putting her bags and phone down.

''You did?'' replied Jane. ''Uh, didn't hear it, sorry.'' She went to look for the phone, and found it where Jo had been lying. Looking at the missed message she said ''Oh yeah, so you did. Well, you're here now, what's the problem? What do you need to talk about? Sounds important.''

And she gestured for Maura to come and sit down.

''Um, Jane, could you point that somewhere else please?'' she said, looking at the gun.

''Oh God, sorry Maur'' and she placed it on the table. She studied Maura's face. '' You okay Maur, you seem a little wired, what's up?''

She gently placed a concerned hand on Maura's arm and looked straight at Maura.

Maura returned her intense gaze, breathed in deeply and replied, '' Jane… we need to talk.''

**Ooh, not quite a cliffhanger, but it's getting closer people! Please review, I value your opinions so much and really want to do a good job, so your support really helps. And once again, thanks to looksthesame who inspired me...you've created a monster! Well, if we're going to find out what happens, I'd better write it...meet you all at chapter 7-it's gonna be crowded...no jostling at the back...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long, a combination of being ill, reading Calamity Jane meets Maura Isles (which is addictive and I had to force myself to stop) and numerous changes in the story - I just couldn't get it right. But I'm happy with it, and I hope you will be too. A lot happens in this part, hence the extra length, but I had to do our ladies justice. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, but still review this one, I'd love to know what you think. One more chapter after this folks...let's read shall we?**

CHAPTER 7

Frankie Rizzoli was having a bad day. A last- minute call into work had meant he now had to work the night shift- on a Saturday, and he was not happy about it.

He'd made plans to go on a date with a very cute cab driver called Kat, who he'd met on a rare night out last week, and she'd seemed very keen to go out with him.

Experience had taught him that not all women were comfortable dating cops- they either felt like they were under scrutiny, or would be nervously waiting for their man to get home safe.

And Kat had said she had a 'thing' for men in uniforms- _Man, this sucks!_

He'd called her to apologise and they had rescheduled -thankfully she still sounded keen, which at least gave him some encouragement.

He decided he needed something to cheer himself up –and donuts would hit the spot. It was going to be a long, probably busy Saturday night, and he was feeling pissed about having to cancel with Kat. As he made his way along the sidewalk to 'Dennies Donuts' where they'd have his favorite apple flavor, he was feeling grumpy and love-starved.

Like his big sister Jane, he hadn't had much luck in the romance stakes, and he couldn't really understand why, especially on Jane's part. Many a time his co-workers had said they'd like to ask his sister out, and growing up boys were always hitting on her. But, like him, Jane was selective, and wouldn't jump into bed with just anyone- much to the boys chagrin.

It didn't help that she was such a tomboy- into sports and cars- and while now that would seem a lot of men's idea of a dream woman, back then it seemed to threaten a teenage boys image. A girl who knew more about sports and cars than he did? _Not cool._

He smiled when he thought that she really wasn't the 'settling down' type- whoever won his sisters' heart would have to be a match to her dominant personality.

_It's a shame she can't find a guy more like Maura! She seems so happy when she hangs out with her. She'll never find someone if she's with her best friend __**all**__ the time!_

Frankie thought the world of Jane, almost hero-worshipped her, she had been such a strong influence when he and his younger brother Tommy were growing up. Unfortunately Tommy had lost his way, getting in with the wrong crowd and doing some jail time. _DUI into a priest for Christ's sake! _

He was proud of all that Jane had achieved- she was such a survivor, such a damn fine detective, and he wanted to follow in her footsteps. He hoped she would find somebody that she could make a life with- he just wanted her to be happy.

As Frankie rounded the corner, Dennies came into view, and it was packed with customers. He waited outside for the long queue to die down, and held the door for two men coming out- he was nothing if not polite- his Ma had taught him well.

As he stood outside, keeping his highly trained cop eyes open for any trouble, he heard a noise over his shoulder. As he turned he felt something hit him hard and fast on his head- he swayed a little, seeing only darkness, and fell to the ground. _Janie!_

Frankie was on the sidewalk, flat on his back- and out cold.

The phrase ' we need to talk' has many connotations, and generally speaking, in Jane's experience at least, no good ever came from any of them. Jane was already worried, and Maura had only said those four words so far.

She could sense Maura's unease, noticing the way she was fiddling with her ring, and seeing her eyes looking much bigger than usual- sure 'tells' that something was most definitely amiss.

She decided that now probably wasn't the best time to bring up her own little problem.

'' Maura, c'mon sweetie, you're worrying me a little here, what's happened?'' She took Maura's hands in hers and gently rubbed her thumbs over the soft skin, a reflex that made Maura's heart flutter lightly at the contact.

'' Has something happened, is it your Mom? Has Bass hurt himself?'' _Really Rizzoli? Bass?_

Maura let out a nervous little laugh at that as she replied ''No, Jane, Bass and my Mother are fine as far as I know. Its nothing like that'' She felt herself flush a little as her mind swam with the importance of what she wanted to say…she just didn't know where to start. This now seemed like the stupidest idea she'd ever had.

''Is it warm in here Jane? I feel warm, are you warm?'' She could feel herself becoming more and more uncomfortable and was worried panic might set in. She tried to breathe easily, but found it was anything but easy.

'' No, I'm not warm honey, but I can open a window if you like.'' Jane let go of Maura and jumped off the couch. She slid the window up and said, ''there, that should be better soon, I'll get you some water.'' Heading over to the sink, she was more worried than ever- what on earth had happened?

'' Jane'' Maura called out, '' could I have a beer instead of water?''

_I think I might need more than one, oh god, what was I thinking?_

At this request Jane was now sure that whatever the problem was, it was serious- Maura never **asked** for beer, she only really drank it when they watched a game and had pizza- she was a wine lover through and through.

_Think I need one too - this could be a long night._

Jane handed a beer to her friend, who gratefully took several long swigs.

'' Whoa there Maura, slow down, you'll give yourself gas!'' She took Maura's free hand in hers again, and could see the pained look on her friends face.

'' Ok, whatever it is, it's making you freak out, and if you're not comfortable telling me, that's fine, I'm still here for you whatever, but I wish you would Maura. I hate to see you like this, you're scaring me.'' And Jane rubbed Maura's hand again. _Oh Lord._

This was going so badly for Maura, all the confidence she'd had when she left her house had evaporated by the time she'd got to Jane's apartment. She knew she should just find a way to say it, but this was so big, with so much riding on it, she had to get it right. She needed a way in to stop Jane imagining whatever it was she was imagining.

'' I'm so sorry Jane, I don't mean to scare you, God, I'm really not handling this very well am I?'' It was a rhetorical question but Jane chipped in anyway, still holding her hand.

'' Handling what sweetie? What can be so hard that you can't tell me?''

A horrible thought occurred to her.

''Maura, has someone hurt you, done something to you? Please, you have to trust me, has someone hurt you?'' Jane was starting to panic now as well, and she'd never felt more protective of her best friend or felt more love for her.

'' No! God Jane no, nothing like that!'' She put down her beer and took both Jane's hands in hers. '' Oh I'm sorry if that's what you thought, honestly no, nobody's hurt me. Quite the...the.. opposite.'' She felt her voice crack, all her emotions threatening to tumble out. She grabbed a tissue from the table and gently dabbed her eyes and blew her nose._ Why is this so damn hard?_

'' What do you mean, quite the opposite?'' Jane asked- she was getting confused now- one minute she was fast asleep on the couch, and now Maura was here, a babbling wreck and making no sense at all.

''Okay, Maura, look, take a deep breath, can you do that for me?'' Maura nodded, and breathed in.

''There you go, deep breaths, in and out…. now, can you tell me what's going on?'' Jane's gaze never left Maura's.

Maura inhaled deeply, and let it slowly out. _I can do this, I can do this._

And with all the courage she could muster she finally started to say her piece.

''Jane, you're my best friend'' Jane nodded.

'' And you know that you mean more to me to than anyone? That I love you.'' Jane nodded again, trying hard not focus on her friends lips.

''And you know I'd never do, or say anything that would hurt you?'' Jane nodded again.

''Of course I do Maur, same here.'' she said with a small smile.

_Here goes…say it…just say the damn words…_

And there was no sound anywhere other than breathing and heartbeats.

'' Well, I've come to realise that, lately... sometimes I think that…maybe we…we could …'' She looked deep into Jane's eyes, now gripping her hands for dear life… '' We could be…''

And Jane's phone went off.

And the moment was gone, and Maura could have cried.

Jane scrambled around to find the phone, making Jo jump up as well, finally finding it on the floor. _Dammit! _ She looked at the screen- it was her Mother. _Great timing Ma._

''God, sorry Maur, it's Ma, wait there- **don't move !**.'' She put a finger up indicating 'stay put'.

And in her head Maura finished the sentence… _that we could be more than friends. I'm in love with you Jane._

Jane paced the floor, not taking her eyes off Maura.

''Hey Ma, look I'm in the middle of… something… with Maura…well, not **with** Maura, but… she's here and….'' Angela cut her off in mid sentence and Jane just listened.

'' Well, is he ok?.…what?…oh jeez,…really?…..which hospital?….ok…we'll be there in twenty…yeh, thanks Ma. Bye.''

Maura heard the word 'hospital' and immediately came out of her daze. She took hold of Jane's arm, and looked up into her dark eyes. Jane looked concerned but also a little confused.

''What's happened Jane, who's in the hospital''

''It's uh, it's Frankie…he's got a head injury.''

'' Oh God, Jane, is it serious? What happened?'' Maura held on to both of Jane's arms, her friend looked like she'd been struck dumb.

''He got hit on the head by a giant donut''

_This is turning into one __**weird **__night._

At Boston General Angela was sitting by her middle child's bedside, her hand clasping his. He had regained consciousness briefly enough to smile and say 'Hi' to his Ma before drifting off to sleep again.

When Angela had gotten the call from the hospital telling her that Frankie had been rushed in, her immediate thought was that he'd been shot or stabbed.

Panic had quickly set in as she thought she might not ever see her child again, before the caller made it clear that it was nothing that serious- he had a heavy concussion, and a few bumps and bruises but he was expected to be okay.

She'd been given the full story when she arrived- apparently Frankie had been outside a donut shop- just about to go in- when suddenly the giant 'Donut' part of the Dennies Donuts sign overhead had dislodged and come crashing down on him- he really hadn't known what'd hit him.

The sign hitting **him **had at least spared the others around him, and it could be perceived as an inadvertent act of heroism, but somehow Angela didn't think Frankie would see it quite like that.

When she'd seen her son lying in the hospital bed, head bandaged and with some vicious bruising around his neck and shoulders, she obviously felt for him- any Mother would. But she also couldn't help thinking that it **is **a little bit funny, and Jane will have field day with this one.

_Poor Frankie, you're gonna get some ribbing from your Sister over this!_

Less than twenty minutes later Jane and Maura arrived to find Angela sitting in the hallway outside Frankie's room. Angela immediately gave her daughter a big hug, and Maura was next for the treatment. They sat down and Angela gave them the story so far.

Now, whether it was the way Angela told the story, or the gesticulations to illustrate how it happened, she didn't know, but Jane was in tears of laughter by the end of it, and had to look away from her mother.

''I can't believe it, it's just too funny! I mean, thank God it wasn't a shooting or something, but, really? A donut? Frankie felled by a donut? C'mon, it **is** funny!''

Angela and Maura could of course see the funny side, but Maura said maybe Jane shouldn't go in to see Frankie until she'd calmed down a bit- he'd feel bad enough, with his head pounding like a train - and her laughing at how it happened would only make him feel worse.

''Ok'' she said, ''I'm sorry, I'm not unsympathetic, really, I'm not, I'm just… overtired… and it's been a **weird** evening.'' she said, glancing over at Maura, who caught her eye and looked away. '' Who wants coffee?'' Jane asked, wiping her eyes.

At this question, Maura jumped up, keen to get away and clear her head.

''I'll go, I could use a distraction…and a trip to the ladies room'' She grabbed her purse and made to go, Jane stopping her by gently taking her arm.

''Thanks.'' she said, leaning in so closely now that Maura could feel Jane's breath against her ear. Lowering her voice so Angela didn't hear, she husked… '' and we're not done…what you were trying to tell me… just so you know…we're not done.''

Maura nodded in understanding. '' Ok'' she replied, and made her way out. _Oh God._

Angela looked up, noticing a thoughtful look across Jane's features as she watched Maura leave.

'' We should go in see Frankie soon Jane, let him know we're here. Tommy and Korsak said they'd come visit too. It's the talk of BPD unfortunately.'' Jane smiled at this, and they made their way towards the room. Angela paused as they went in, concern on her face.

'' You ok honey? You've not been yourself lately. Is there anything I can do? Anything I need to know? ''

_I don't know if what I __**think**__ is happening here, __**is **__actually happening. I don't think you can help with this one._

Jane let out a sigh, and looked straight at her Mother.

'' No, Ma… nothing you need to know…. c'mon, let's go see Frankie.''

Maura leaned against the sink in the rest room, staring into the mirror. It was obvious she'd been crying, and she needed to clean herself up before going back to the others. She'd been so close, so close to telling Jane how she felt, and fate had stepped in and slapped her in the face.

But Jane's words, so close in her ear, so low and sensual- 'we're not done', kept replaying in her head.

_What does that mean? Did I say the words and just think I didn't? Oh, this is such a mess…_

She blew her nose one last time, washed her hands and opened the door.

_Time to face the music…please don't hate me Jane._

Maura walked out of the restroom, solely focussed on all things Jane, and **not** on Sergeant Korsak, who felt the full force of their mid-hall collision, but gallantly apologised anyway.

''Oh I'm sorry Doctor Isles, wasn't looking where I was going, sorry 'bout that.'' He looked at her properly and could see she'd been crying.

'' Hey, Maura, you okay…is it Frankie? Dispatch just said he had a head injury…jeez…I need to go to see Jane, she'll be…'' Maura put her hand up to cut him off, realising what he might be thinking.

'' No Vince, Frankie's going to be okay, thank God….no it's just me being emotional… again… I tried to tell Jane something…and it all came out wrong…well, actually only some of it came out…and now Jane must think…well, I don't know what she thinks…oh Vince I've made everything so much worse…''

And the tears came again, and Vince held her again, and when she finally pulled away, Korsak just looked at her and sighed. He knew what he had to do, and glanced around to make sure they were on their own.

'' Maura, you're in love with Jane aren't you?'' She looked down at the floor, not wanting to lie, and nodded. Korsak put his hand under her chin to gently lift her head. He was about to break a confidence, but, given the circumstances, felt Jane would forgive him.

'' Maura, honey, it's ok… I promised I'd keep this to myself, but I don't think I can anymore.'' Maura looked at him quizzically as he continued.

'' You two really are a pair aren't you? Maura…Jane's in love with you too.''

Maura nearly passed out on the spot.

Jane, Angela and Tommy were all in Frankie's room, with Angela holding his hand again. '' A son needs his mother '' she had said. Whilst they all realised how much more serious it could have been, Tommy in particular had a great laugh at Frankie's expense- the great hero - taken out by a donut! Frankie himself had a headache the size of Texas, but even in pain he could see the funny side, he just wished he'd stop going on about it. _Idiot._

'' Hey Frankie, you know you could make the TV news on this…the 'and finally' section at the end!… how cool would that be?!'' he said in all seriousness.

'' Oh yeah Tommy, sooo cool!'' Frankie answered '' remind me to kill you when I get out of here.''

Tommy made a' ooh, I'm so scared' face so Angela slapped him hard on the arm. '' Be nice to your brother!'' The nurse stepped in and said it might be time to leave the patient to sleep. He would be allowed home tomorrow, all being well, but he needed to rest.

Maura and Korsak arrived back just as the others were getting ready to leave. Jane, always so observant, noticed something was missing.

''Uh, Maura…coffee?'' she smiled as she said it and Maura thought her heart might leap out of her chest.

''Oh, sorry Jane, I got a little…distracted.'' She said with a slight glance at Korsak. Jane noticed the look- she was suddenly becoming very observant- but gave a little headshake, as she said

''That's ok, we've been told to leave Frankie alone anyway, **someone's** been over-exciting him'' directing the comment straight at Tommy. He looked innocent as the day he was born – ''Hey, what did **I **do?'' Jane gave him her famous stare and said '' Shut up Tommy!'' And Tommy did indeed shut up for once. _Idiot._

Maura smiled and asked if she could just quickly say 'Hi' to Frankie, and Angela ushered her in under the nurse's radar, then kept guard in case she returned. She stood quietly talking to her youngest son.

Korsak took Jane to one side- _Think it's time for Cupid to shoot his last arrow._

''Jane…I spoke to Maura just now, she was a little um…emotional.''

Jane sighed and nodded, and was about to speak when Korsak cut her off.

''That thing she was trying to tell you earlier? It's the same thing you want to tell **her**…Jane, she's in love with you too. I think it's time you two got your acts together…go get your girl, before I knock your heads together!''

For once, Jane was silent- no comebacks, no wisecracks, just silence. She was feeling a heady a mix of relief, happiness, fear and love and it was almost too much all at once.

She took the man's hand and just said, ''Thanks Korsak…I will… I owe you one'' and he just nodded in reply.

After goodnights and see you tomorrows, the Rizzoli clan and their extended family made their way out of the hospital, relieved that Frankie was going to be okay. Korsak still had the rest of the night at the Bullpen to look forward to, but at least this little episode would give them all something to laugh about, especially Frost.

Angela headed home as well, promising she'd be back in early, and would wait until she could take Frankie home. He could stay at the guest house to recuperate, and still be a part of Family dinner tomorrow, or rather today- it was now well past two in the morning.

Jane and Maura were the last to leave, and they made their way to Jane's car in silence. There was a quiet tension building between them, they could both feel it, but neither woman could find the words to voice it. When they got to the car, Jane was the first to break the silence.

'' Shall we head back to mine? I know it's late but I'm starving…and I could use a beer…I saw you brought some food from Ma… be a shame not to eat some of it at least'' She let Maura slide in the passenger seat, closed her door and scooted round the other side.

''I'd like that Jane…I don't know if I'm more hungry or more tired, it's been such a long day.'' She gave a long yawn and felt herself becoming sleepy.

'' That is has Maura, that it has…and….we still have something to talk about.'' She took Maura's hand in hers, confident this time that the beautiful woman next to her felt the same way. She loved Maura with all her heart, knew beyond any doubt that she always would, and right now, she needed to show her.

She slowly leaned across, paused for a second, and gently placed her left hand on Maura's cheek, rubbing the soft skin with her thumb. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, as if they were only now **really** seeing each other, and it felt bigger than anything that had gone before, and that whatever it was, couldn't possibly **be** any bigger.

Jane moved in closer, feeling Maura's slow breaths on her, feeling her own heart beating a little bit faster. Maura's lips slowly met hers and at that moment all thoughts were gone, the world had stopped spinning, and if someone had said the car was on fire neither of them would have felt a thing. There was only Jane and Maura- no one and nothing else. No barriers, no boundaries, no reason to stop. Nothing could end this perfect moment- except the need to breathe.

As if as one, they slowly pulled away, still facing each other, still not wanting the moment to end, but each knowing that actually, it was just the beginning.

'' You okay?'' Jane asked, still looking into Maura's eyes, never breaking the contact.

''God, more than okay Jane, I feel…incredible…I can't believe it's happening…but it's…wonderful. A little scary I think…but wonderful.''

Jane gave a sheepish smile , ''You're incredible Maura, you know that?.. ….I've loved you for so long… I've forgotten that anyone else even exists…and I couldn't tell you. How dumb is that? I couldn't tell you, because I thought I might lose you…if it wasn't for Korsak… I would have.'' Maura took her hands, and kissed her again, just a short one this time.

''You'd never have lost me Jane…we would have found a way…even if we were ninety years old and using walking frames, we'd be together somehow….you know it.'' Jane thought about this for a moment.

'' You're right, it's only taken me over three years to get this far, but the thought of waiting until I was ninety? Nah, no way, even if I had to sky-write it, I'd have told you before then. And I'm going to tell you now, and every day until I'm ninety and beyond…I love you Maura...I always will…you're stuck with me now.'' And the beam on Jane's face told Maura she meant it with all her heart.

'' I love you too Jane… more than I thought possible…and I want to be with you until I'm ninety and beyond… so I guess we're both stuck with each other.'' She looked at her watch, it was now gone three.

'' We need to get home, we're both exhausted and I think I could sleep for a week. Take us home?'' Jane loved how that sounded- 'take us home'- she didn't think her heart could take much more of this. She gave Maura one last kiss, deciding that it could be her new favourite thing to do, and started the engine.

'' Okay, let's go home Maura.'' As they pulled away from the hospital, Maura asked her something.

'' Would you really have written it in the sky?''

''Indeed I would Miss Isles, indeed I would…'Jane loves Maura' in bright pink smoke…nice huh?'' Maura thought it sounded wonderful.

'' Very nice Jane…very nice.''

Five minutes in to the drive to the apartment Maura was sound asleep, and Jane glanced across at her. _You're so beautiful._

Ten minutes later and Jane was gently trying to rouse Maura from what seemed to be a coma…_how can she be this much asleep?_

''Maura…we're here…Maura…wake up sweetie.'' She finally began to stir, but she looked so exhausted she hardly dared make her get out of the car.

''Okay, there's only one thing for it'' she whispered, '' gonna have to carry you up there. Be good practice for when we're married.'' _And we will be getting married._

She dashed up the steps, ran up to the apartment and unlocked the door, leaving it on the latch. She then ran back down the stairs to extricate Maura from the car- she was fast asleep again.

Being as gentle as she could, she swung Maura's legs round, slid one arm around Maura's waist, and eased her out of the car. Using all her strength she lifted her up and out, kicking the door gently to close it. _You weigh what? Twenty pounds?_

She carried her up to the apartment, and then wondered what to do with her. Couch? Bed? Bed, she decided- she needed good sleep, so she pulled the covers back and lowered her onto the mattress. Now came the tricky area of clothing - they may have declared their love to each other but Jane had never undressed a woman, and she wasn't going to start now. _Awkward._

Jane removed Maura's shoes and left it at that, she would have to live with a few creases. '' Hell, I do it all the time…don't judge me.'' she whispered. She went to the bathroom, cleaned her teeth, paid a visit to the toilet and washed her hands and face.

Walking back into the bedroom she stood at the door and just watched Maura sleeping. '' You are so beautiful Maura'' she whispered '' I don't know why you picked me, but I'm so glad you did.''

Jane slowly got into bed, and pulled the covers over them, she kissed Maura's cheek, and gently cuddled up to her. She felt a hand come over and take her arm across Maura's waist.

''Night Jane, I'm so glad **you** picked me. Sleep tight.'' Maura sleepily murmoured. Jane's smile was as wide as Nebraska.

'' Night Maura…mind the bugs don't bite.''

**Aw, shucks, think I might even cry a little. Hope you liked it, it took an age to (hopefully) get it right. I'd muchly appreciate any reviews, I can take it! They spur me on, and make it so worthwhile to know you're enjoying it. Only one more chapter to go ( I think) - Rizzoli Family Dinner! This could be interesting...see you at chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this is it, the last part of our journey. This is a HUGE chapter, both in length and in the story. A lot happens, and I hope you'll be happy with the outcome. There is one 'scene' that's a little racier than usual, but not enough to change the rating- it's a love story after all. I've invested so much of myself in this, and as it's my first I'm going to miss it like mad, but it could easily spawn a sequel. Thanks to all of you who've followed/reviewed- your words inspire me to do better. So, eyes down, look in, get yourself a coffee, it's a long one. Let's read...**

CHAPTER 8

For the two women lying in bed together, oblivious to the outside world, the last forty eight hours or so had been, interesting, to say the least.

As Jane cuddled up to Maura, she still couldn't quite believe that what had happened, **had** actually happened. _Am I dreaming?_

Yes, she was in bed with Maura, but it wasn't the first time - they'd often had sleepovers. And they'd probably cuddled before- accidentally- these things happen when you're asleep with your best friend- you roll into each other.

But they'd never gone to sleep cuddling like this, and they'd certainly never woken up like it. And yes, it felt a little weird, but the feeling of warmth, of comfortable, of just plain right, pushed the weirdness away somehow. It was still there, in the background, but Jane couldn't imagine feeling any happier than she did right now, with Maura wrapped in her arms._  
_

She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well, and if this was to be a regular by-product of their new situation, well, bring it on. She felt revived, refreshed, and above all **alive**, for the first time in years.

She also couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this hungry, and she weighed up the pros and cons of leaving the warmth of Maura to get them some food.

She didn't really want to wake Maura, she was so exhausted last night, but given that she sleeps like she's in a coma that shouldn't be a problem. And she must be hungry, they'd barely eaten anything since…when?.. yesterday morning maybe? So, they definitely needed to eat, but that would mean getting out of bed, and that would mean having to let go of Maura, and Jane didn't want to let go of Maura ever again.

_I could phone for take-out…oh…no…I'd still have to get up to go to the door. No, it's no good, I'll have to get up._

Just as she was starting to move her arm from under Maura's shoulder, she felt it being pulled back in.

''Don't move, I'm comfortable'' a muffled voice said from beneath the covers, '' and if you move, well… then I'll be uncomfortable.'' Jane smiled at Maura's sleepy logic. She snuggled in closer, and thought how nicely they fit together, like they were made to **only** fit each other. _Perfect.__  
_

'' Well, we can't have you uncomfortable now, can we Miss Isles? Although, I don't think I can actually feel my arm any more… but as long as **your **comfortable, that's all that matters…I live to serve.''

''Oh I'm sorry honey, how long have been stuck there? ''Maura quickly moved to allow Jane to extricate her arm, and then slowly turned on to her back, while Jane considered what Maura had just said.

''All night I think, and Maura…you just called me 'honey'. That's very…forward of you don't you think?''… she trailed off, the sarcasm obvious, even to Maura.

'' Did I? Gosh, I think I did!'' she looked at Jane. ''Do you mind that I called you that? It just felt so…natural.'' She looked earnestly at Jane.

''No, I don't mind at all, it felt nice…I like it.'' As she flashed a bashful smile at Maura, she looked down to the end of the bed.

''Maura, I can't believe you haven't noticed that you slept in your clothes all night…aren't you freaking out about all the creases?''

''You know what? I'm not.'' she said, after just a few seconds thought. Jane looked incredulous, but went with it.

''I'm not! '' She stared at Jane, her first real look at her face since the events of last night. _And it's such a lovely face._

'' Really I'm not! I figure there's a first for everything, last night for one…we had our first kiss'' It was Maura's turn to look bashful now, ''and it was lovely by the way.'' Jane smiled at the memory. _Oh yes it was._

Maura continued, ''And, well, so what if a few clothes get wrinkled, I'll just send them to the cleaners and, voila, all fixed.'' Jane was liking Maura's new, free and easy attitude more and more. At this rate, Maura might go out on a limb and make a guess about something- she couldn't stop smiling at her.

As if the God's had been reading Jane's mind, Maura continued.

'' And I'm guessing that you felt embarrassed about having to undress me last night… and I'd have been the same.'' she said, responding to Jane's awkward look away. Maura took Jane's hand.

''We've only had a couple of kisses so far, and I don't think either of us feels ready for anything…more... just yet? '' Jane nodded, and was grateful that Maura was the one to take the lead on this particular subject. The thought of 'anything more' was a potential minefield, and one that she was sure both of them would want to navigate very carefully. She gladly let Maura continue.

''This is all so new for both of us, so different…Jane… our whole relationship's changed hasn't it?'' Maura was looking more thoughtful now and Jane needed her to know it was the same on her side too.

''Yes,… things have changed…or..maybe… they've just evolved…you know…a natural progression?… I know this was meant to happen, I just know it… and I'm so glad it has, but it's gonna take time to adjust, to feel comfortable with each other. It won't happen overnight.''

Maura considered Jane's words, almost surprising in their candour. She wouldn't usually be this open to discussing feelings or relationships- but it was **their own** relationship they were discussing- their feelings for each other. They would need to get used to talking about themselves in this relationship. Jane was right- they would need to adjust.

''You,'' Maura said, poking a finger at Jane's arm, '' are one smart cookie Jane Rizzoli, I knew there was a reason I fell for you.'' Jane let out a small laugh, and then replied completely deadpan.

'' Yes, I am aren't I? As if my charm, devastating good looks and unfailing sense of modesty aren't enough, I have to go and be genius as well'' They were both laughing now…''gosh… is their no end to my talents?''

Maura looked seductively at Jane and winked at her, saying

'' Well, you do have one talent that you missed out Jane'' and she gently stroked her arm, sending shivers all the way to Idaho and back. _how does she do that?_

'' I do? And what may that be pray tell? _I like this game._

'' Breakfast! You make wonderful grilled cheese.'' and with that she smiled at Jane and jumped off the bed. Jane sighed and dropped her head in mock defeat.

''Oh, Maura…you are such a tease…okay, I'll make breakfast, well more like brunch now.''

''You have no idea what you've let yourself in for Detective'' she smiled sweetly as they headed out of the bedroom.

''Oh, I think I have an idea… Doctor'' Jane said as she gave Maura's rear end a hearty slap. Maura jumped and squealed and almost skipped out of the room. ''and I think I'm gonna like it!'' Jane continued and went to the kitchen.

''Well'' said Maura, ''I'll shower, and clean my teeth and then maybe I can try out another one of your talents Jane.''

Jane looked up, saying sarcastically ''What… interior design?'' Maura just looked innocently at Jane, her back half- turned, winked again and said,

'' No, Detective…kissing... I believe you have skills in that area, and I'd like to be minty fresh when I test out my theory.'' And she skipped into the bathroom.

Flirting never felt this good, Jane thought to herself as she started to make coffee,

''Oh Doctor….you have **no** idea.''

At Boston General, Frankie was awake, relatively alert and ready to go home, but he'd have to be discharged first, and that wouldn't be until at least three o' clock.

He was bored. Mind numbingly, brain achingly bored. How Jane managed to spend so much time in these places was a mystery to him. Angela had brought him some magazines, and he'd played Angry Birds until he could 'ping' no more- he just wanted to go home!

He'd been on thirty minute observations, which meant that every thirty minutes a Doctor would come and wake him up to make sure he wasn't dead.

This was not only extremely annoying, but it meant that by the time he got back to sleep, they'd come and repeat the process and wake him up again!

It was like Groundhog Day…with meds.

Angela was doing her best, but she could do with some help herself, and some sleep- she was now beyond tired. She wished Jane and Maura were here to help keep Frankie entertained.

By the time she'd got home in the early hours she was too wound up to sleep – even though it was desperately needed - and she knew that Maura had gone to Jane's apartment, so she did the one thing any sleep deprived, self-respecting Italian woman would do- she cooked.

Never mind that she'd already spent most of Saturdy cooking, she cooked some more, and when she'd done that she cleaned. And when the house was cleaner than Frankie's hospital room, she sat on Maura's couch and cried.

She cried for Frankie, who could've been killed in the line of the donut shop.

She cried for Jane, who was so down lately and wouldn't open up to her. She cried for Tommy, who didn't have anyone to cry for him and, really someone should- he hated to be left out.

And, finally, when she'd run out of people to cry for, she cried for herself. Because she had a wonderful family and she loved them with all her heart, but sometimes, just sometimes, she wished she had a man in her life. Someone to come home too, someone to share her worries with, someone to love her as Angela, not just as'Ma.'

And she did get a couple of hours sleep, but she was exhausted, and still had to go back to the hospital to keep Frankie from killing the doctors.

So here she was, by his bedside, playing hangman, and scrabble and all manner of games to keep him occupied until they could go home.

She gave in at eleven o'clock and called for reinforcements- she called for Jane.

''Hey Ma, how's Frankie? ''

''He's driving me nuts Jane, if he says he's bored one more time I swear I'll not be responsible for my actions.''

'' Ok, Ma…calm down …when are they sending him home?''

''Not 'til around three I think, and then we have family dinner tonight, and there's so much to do….oh Janie, can you come to the hospital….give me a break…''

''Of course we can Ma, we're just gonna have breakfast and I need a shower, and then we'll come over, say about… twelve thirty, is that ok?''

'' Thanks Janie, at least if I know you're coming I can try and stay patient.''

''No problem, and we can bring Frankie to Maura's, so you can go home and maybe get some sleep…how does that sound?''

''That sounds great, thank you Janie, you're a good daughter.''

''Yeh, yeh, thanks Ma….we'll see you later.''

''Ok, see you later, bye.''

Angela headed back into Frankie's room, to find him fast asleep and snoring like a train. ''Oh, so **now** he sleeps….jeez!''

Just as she'd hung up from her mother, Jane saw Maura come out of the bathroom - with wet hair, wearing just a towel and a smile - she looked like a vision in Egyptian cotton and Jane's heart rate went up like a rocket.

''Wow'' she gasped, and was grateful at this point that she was born a girl, because there was no way she'd be able to hide the tell-tale sign if she were a man.

''Um…breakfast is ready when you are, I've had mine.'' she managed to get out, suddenly sounding like a teenage boy. ''Do you um, want to go and get dressed…while I er, go and have a quick shower…god you look hot Maura….and it feels **so** wrong to tell you that, so I'll just go and shower now. Help yourself to coffee and…what nots'' and she blushed and made to get out of there as quickly as she could.

''Jane'' Maura called to her, and Jane stopped at the doorway, '' I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you… I didn't think…we've seen each other like this before…I guess… just in a different context. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry'' she finished, with her hands together at her chest.

Jane did indeed feel embarrassed, but there was more to her reaction than that as she went on to explain. She thought for quite a while before she spoke.

'' I can't lie and say I'm not uncomfortable Maura…it's pretty obvious…it's just…before, if I'd seen you like this, I'd have known we were just friends, and that's all it would ever have been and so I wouldn't have thought of it in a…sexual way…you know?''

Maura nodded, like a best friend would, but she wanted Jane to say what she was feeling- here and now- in front of her.

''And now…well we haven't even kissed properly yet, and seeing you like that, **does** make it sexual….trust me, it does…and it's hard to adjust to being. ..**allowed** to look at you in that way.'' She sighed as she looked at Maura, hoping she was making some kind of sense. Maura gave an encouraging nod as Jane continued.

''But it's too soon to think about ripping that towel off and making love to you Maura, I'm nowhere near ready, and I don't think you are either. That time will come, I promise you, and when it does it'll be wonderful… but, just…not yet….'' Jane held on to the door frame and just stared at Maura.

Maura had never felt more proud of Jane than in this moment, and she just wanted to hold her and tell her she understood, that she felt the same way. ''Wait there'' she said as she dashed into the bedroom, and emerged thirty seconds later in sweatpants and a tee. She made her way over to Jane, held out both arms, and Jane joined her for a hug that said ' I understand, I'm here for you'.

'' Thank you for being so honest.'' Maura said, and she kissed Jane's cheek.

''Well, thank you for putting some clothes on…I'll go shower, and clean my teeth, Oh, Ma phoned, Frankie's driving her mad, I said we'd go over around twelve thirty to help her out, is that ok?''

''Of course it's ok, he's family!'' Maura said excitedly ' Now go shower, quickly, I'm still waiting for that kiss.'' She made her way over to the breakfast things and started tucking in- she was ravenous. All she heard from Jane was one word.  
'Bossy'

Twenty minutes later Jane emerged, clean and refreshed and Maura thought she looked just beautiful. Her hair was towel dried and extra curly, with a few unruly escapees keeping it glorious disorder. She had on pants, and a crimson tank, and was wearing bright red socks. All in all, not bad at all thought Maura- and no idea how gorgeous she actually was.

Jane made her way to get some coffee, and offered Maura another cup, which she declined.

'' I have something for you'' and she reached down and handed Jane a fancy looking bag. '' I wanted to make up for the shirt debacle the other night, and I saw this when I was shopping, and thought it would look lovely on you. I hope you don't mind.'' Jane slid the shirt out and held it up- a soft, white cotton button shirt, with what looked like a faint silk downward stripe pattern. It shimmered slightly under the lights.

''Maura, it's beautiful, you shouldn't have. I love it, thank you.'' and she kissed her cheek.

''My pleasure, try it on for size.'' Jane unfolded the shirt and undid the buttons, then slipped it on. ''Here, let me.'' Maura offered.

She sat on the stool and proceeded to do up the buttons, one at a time, starting at the bottom, slowly working her way up. There was absolute silence, the air felt thick with tension and they were both finding this intimacy highly sensual.

As she neared the top buttons they could feel a charge passing between them, their breathing deeper and heavier. Maura's hands began to shake a little and Jane took them in hers, so all four hands were now resting on their breasts. They stayed like this, just using their eyes to communicate with each other until Jane made the first move.

She leaned down and kissed Maura's cheek again, lingering this time, and gently moved her soft blonde hair to one side to kiss her temple. Maura let out a tiny moan as Jane moved down to her neck and then under her ear. She knew where Jane was heading, and thought of pulling back, but the need to feel Jane was so strong.

Jane licked and flicked around Maura's earlobe and neck, before slowly tracking across to now plump, willing lips. Both women were slightly hesitant at first, just small, light kisses – neither of them had kissed another woman until last night.

But as they eased into to the feel and taste of each other, the kisses slowly became more heated, and their hands fell away, letting them wander on their own- permission given to go and explore.

The feeling of a woman's warm, taught body, even under clothing, was so good it almost hurt. As hands roamed further, finding hips, waists and ass cheeks, shivers travelled up spines and along limbs like little rivers of electricity. Mouths were opened a little bit more, lips parted enough for one tongue to seek the other out, each fighting for dominance. Hands were tugging and sliding alternately through hair so soft it felt like silk.

Sometimes their eyes met, and it was like looking into fire, sometimes they would shut tightly as passion coursed through every part of them. Hands feeling bolder now, started to move over stomachs, and abs, edging closer to more than ready breasts. Arousal surrounded them - it was palpable - they could taste it, smell it, feel it- washing over them like waves and threatening to take them somewhere beyond their control.

Maura pulled back quickly, her brain suddenly catching up with her desire - this had become too intense, too fast and she wasn't ready to go further, she needed to slow it down, '' Jane…we have to stop, we can't do this now,'' she said breathlessly.

Jane didn't seem to want to lose the contact and there was a long pause before she finally spoke.

'' I know'' she said huskily, her breathing heavy, her eyes- as black as night- burning into Maura's, only partly hiding how scared and confused she looked. Maura could sense how hard this was for her. '' Jane?''

Jane held the gaze as long as she could before looking down between them- she didn't speak for what seemed an age…. ''I know…we need to go to the hospital…we should go soon Maura…we'll take your car…but I need to walk Jo first…''and she went to find the little dog, and, soon enough had left the apartment in silence.

Maura knew Jane didn't need words right now, knew she was feeling overwhelmed by this- so was Maura. She knew she'd done the right thing in pulling back, but it took all her will to do it- it would have been so easy to just go with whatever was going to happen. Her body had wanted to- it was more than ready. But her head, her sensible Doctor head, was screaming at her to stop, and she had to listen to it, knew it would be a mistake to go any further. Knew it would be too much for either of them to handle, and it could ruin everything between them.

And she knew that Jane was outside, working all that out in her own way- different method, same conclusion. But it was how they dealt with these conclusions- together- that would test this new relationship.

When Jane came back in a few minutes later, she found Maura in the kitchen, leaning up to put something away. Now dressed in a lovely floral skirt and a figure- hugging blouse, she was also four inches taller. The sight nearly took Jane's breath away.

Jane walked over to her, and from behind, gently wrapped her arms around her. ''Hey beautiful'' she whispered. They stayed like that for a minute or two.

''Thank you Maura.'' That was all she said, as she held her. But Maura knew it actually meant, 'you did the right thing… I might not have, and I needed to clear my head.'

And Maura felt like she might burst with how much she loved this woman, but she kept her words calm and measured.

'' That shirt really suits you, will you wear it tonight… at dinner?''

'' I will… but I'll go change… I haven't had much luck with shirts lately.

Give me five minutes and we'll go and rescue Ma. Can we drop Jo off at yours on the way? I can't leave her on her own all night.'' She let go of Maura, and went to find Jo. '' Maybe we can talk about things on the way, if that's ok?''

''No problem, I'll get the car ready, see you in five.''

The journey to the hospital would take around twenty minutes, and allowing for a pit- stop to drop Jo off for a play date with Bass, they were ahead of schedule. Maura drove, at Jane's request, and the ridiculously quiet Prius made it perfect for silent contemplation, but highly uncomfortable for the two women in the car.

Jane was edgy, and needed some sounds, so she flicked the CD player on expecting classical music to ring out. She was somewhat surprised when One Republic's ' Come Home' blasted through the speaker system- it even woke Jo up from her slumber. Jane quickly turned it down and smiled across at Maura.

'' I have so much to learn about you Doctor Isles, what happened to 'Yo-Yo'?'' she smirked, as she found the CD case and idly looked at the song list.

'' I have eclectic tastes Jane, which no doubt you'll discover in time…and I like being …unpredictable…it keeps things…interesting'' she smiled knowingly at Jane, who gave her the same look back.

''And it keeps you on your on your toes… Detective,''

Jane found the way Maura called her 'Detective' had now become very sexy indeed, so different to the way it sounded just a few days ago.

'' Oh, I'll be on my toes…Doctor, don't you worry about that.'' She listened to the words singing out around them, Maura listening as well.

'Right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me, the fight for you is all I've ever known, so come home…'

Jane thought it was beautiful- 'all I see is you and me'- and it made her think of all they'd been through in their lives, and how she **had** fought for Maura -in more ways than one. Now they were actually together it was a little overwhelming- so many emotions flying around, Jane was struggling to keep herself together - she hadn't realised she was crying. Maura looked across at her, scanned around for a place to pull over, and brought the car to a stop.

''Music is an emotive medium isn't it?'' she said. '' We listen to happy songs when we're happy, and are drawn to sad songs when we're sad.'' She turned the music off, found a tissue for Jane, and continued.

''Humans like to find something they can identify with, something that can explain how they're feeling. Are those happy tears, or sad ones?''

Jane smiled reassuringly at Maura, '' Happy ones Maura, don't worry, I'm just feeling...well, actually I don't know what I'm feeling…confused maybe?'' she looked to Maura, the woman she was now 'involved' with, and saw the most caring of faces staring back.

''This is all so new, and some things seem to happen really fast'' she thought back to their passionate clinch earlier… ''and it's…scary, how quickly things can get so…heated. I was so into that kiss earlier… and the passion I felt for you in that moment… I'm scared by how far I might have gone… I didn't want to stop…I knew I should, but I just couldn't.'' She sighed heavily and looked down at her hands…''what does that say about me if I have no self-control? ''

''Look at me Jane'' Maura almost shouted it, she raised Jane's chin. ''Look at me!'' Jane did as she was told.

'' I was part of that kiss too Jane, I wanted it as much as you did, and I didn't **want** it to stop…and that scared **me** too…and when I backed off you **did **stop…I was never afraid you wouldn't…but, god Jane… I've never felt that turned on in my life…ever!'' Jane perked up at that.

''Really? Me either Maura'' she said, feeling relieved - and her embarrassment easing a little.

'' Yes Jane, it felt amazing, it really did… but the intensity of it scared the hell out of **me** too…your my best friend Jane, whatever happens that'll never change…but it's weird, making out with your best friend **is **weird isn't it?''

Jane nodded as she said '' It still feels wrong! I know that's stupid because I know how I feel about you, and that kiss today...well…wow! So I **know** we have the chemistry…it's just frightening how we go from zero to hot in about ten seconds flat…we need to pace ourselves or something.'' Jane felt such relief it wasn't just her having trouble dealing with this- that Maura found it hard to adjust as well. They had a quick hug and a relatively chaste kiss _close your eyes Jo, Mommy's kissing Mommy! Ha!_ Jane checked the time- they still had to drop Jo off.

''C'mon Maur, we need to go see Ma, she'll be pulling Frankie's hair out by now.'' Maura pulled away, and a thought struck her.

''Of course… _Detective_…I think we should both feel very flattered that we felt so turned on… maybe we should think about moving to a desert Island for a while.'' Maura kept her eyes on the road, while Jane eyed the Doctor with a confused expression.

''Our first time Jane…it's likely to blow the roof off…''

Jane let out what could only be described as a growl, and didn't take her eyes off Maura once.

They arrived at the hospital car park with five minutes to spare, having dropped Jo at Maura's house. Jo was thrilled to have the big house to run around in- Bass just acted nonchalant, and tolerated the little dog trying to poke her head under his shell.

Angela had left Frankie for a while, as she needed some fresh air and had gone outside to the front of the building. She was stretching her legs, about to call Jane to check she was on her way when she saw Maura's car pull in.

'' Yey, the Cavalry's arrived!'' she shouted to herself- she was desperate to go home and get some sleep.

She realised they hadn't seen her- if they had they wouldn't be doing what they were doing now.

''Are they…are they **kissing** each other?'' She shook her head to make sure she was seeing what she thought was seeing… she was… yes, Jane and Maura were kissing…each other.

''**Shut the front door!''**

Angela ran back inside, and up to Frankie's hallway without knowing how she got there. She couldn't believe it…how long had this been going on? Janie and Maura…together…a couple?

**oh…my…god!**

While they walked into the hospital, Maura asked Jane a question.

'' I think I know what your answer will be, but should we tell anyone…about us I mean?''

Jane snorted out a quick ''No!'' A little too quick for Maura's liking, and she gave a huff and looked a little dejected.

'' Oh Maura, honey, I don't mean no…I mean…_**no**_. As in, not yet.''

Maura felt happier now and stopped pouting.

'' It's only been a couple of days, and **we** need to get used to it first before we tell our families and friends. Then there's work, god knows what they're gonna say…Korsak will know of course…mind you Pike'll be devastated, he's in love with you!'' she laughed.

'' Oh Jane, please don't sully this with that idiot's name.'' and she poked Jane in the ribs.

'' Sorry Maur, but you know what I mean, let's enjoy being **us** and deal with any fallout later.''

'' Do you there'll be much fallout? Not everyone's as easy going as we might like to think, it could get rough.'' Maura sounded more serious this time.

'' Maura, we've navigated choppier waters than these…where did _**that**_ come from?..Huh. Anyway, in the words of the song, 'all I see is you and me' and as long as that's still true, then who gives a rats derriere what anyone else thinks?'' she looked at Maura proudly, impressed with her speech.

''Jane,'' Maura gushed, ''that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, thank you… gosh darn, I sure do love you!'' she said in a mock Texan accent.

'' Yes, Ma'am'' Jane replied, '' now go git your perdy lil' bee-hind in there, so we can head back to the ranch.'' And she slapped said bee-hind for effect.

When they met Angela outside Frankie's room they both thought she was acting strangely toward them, but figured she was overtired and needed sleep. Her reluctance to leave seemed odd as well, given that she'd said she'd had enough of Frankie and needed them to take over. And she was very keen to find out how their weekend had gone.

But, eventually, she did leave, with a cheery ''you kids have fun now, see you for dinner!''

Weird.

They stayed with Frankie- who's disposition had greatly improved since his mother left, until he was finally discharged. He was told to take it easy for a few days, and not to exert himself at all- oh he was going to enjoy this- getting his family back for all the donut gags.

They made their way to the car- with Frankie a little unsteady on his feet Jane and Maura each took an arm.

He looked like the cat that got the cream.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting everything ready for dinner. Frankie was lying on the couch watching the game, with Tommy wedged at the end. Frankie was sulking because he couldn't have a beer while he was on his meds- something Maura was reinforcing strictly. Tommy of course thought this was funny. Tommy thought everything was funny. _Idiot._

Angela was asleep in the guesthouse and had left instructions on cooking and re-heating what she'd prepared. Maura was worried she might not have enough pans.

''Jane, just how many are coming tonight? It looks like Angela has catered for the entire street. I have to say, she's an incredibly productive woman.'' She shook her head lightly.

'' My mother could keep the Green Berets in food for a fortnight with this much food Maura, what was thinking?'' Jane was waving a knife around as she said this- Maura just casually took it from her and put it down without Jane even noticing.

''And why was she being so weird earlier? My spidey senses are tingling Maura, something's up,'' and Jane pretended to sniff the air.

_Didn't I just have a knife? Huh._

'' Jane, what are you doing? Maura asked blankly, the Spiderman reference lost entirely on her.

''Never mind.'' Jane said patiently, while Frankie and Tommy thought it was hilarious.

At six thirty Angela arrived from the guesthouse with Korsak in tow. They were laughing about something and looked thick as thieves- Maura thought to herself what a handsome couple they made. She'd file that particular thought away for later.

With the operational skills of an Army General, Angela Rizzoli had safely gathered in her children and important others.

She'd counted them all out, and, even with errant donuts trying their best to disrupt the proceedings, she'd counted them all in again.

Jane and Maura, Frankie, Tommy and Korsak all sat at the table surveying a mountain of food.

Apparently the Army does indeed march on its stomach.

''Okay everyone, dig in! Maura, thank you so much for getting all this done for me, I just ran out of hours… and I was so tired… but, I have to say, I feel great now! Vince, would you pour the wine please? Thanks.'' She asked for Maura's plate, and, one by one a different item of food was piled on it. She handed it back to Maura who wondered where on earth Angela thought she would put it all. A glass of wine suddenly appeared in front of her as well.

'' Thank you Angela… and it was no trouble at all, I think we enjoyed ourselves didn't we Jane?'' and she looked at Jane next to her who was mulling something over in her mind.

'' Yes Maura we did…I'll just help myself then… thanks Ma.''

Angela beamed at them and Jane leaned in to talk to Maura through the side of her mouth.

''Way to get in with the mother in law, Maura…what is **up** with her today? Have we missed something? She's being so weird.'' She smiled at her Ma. ''Is she starting the change do you think?''

Maura nearly spat out her food at the question and poked Jane with her elbow to be quiet. She decided to change the subject.

''Frankie, how are you feeling, any pain?'' she'd made sure he was dosed up earlier.

''No Maura, I'm feeling really good actually…it's so great to be out of hospital. And that cab driver I told you about,… well she called me and she's coming to see me tomorrow, so it's all good.''

''Way to go Frankie'' Tommy said, smiling, ''she can drive you around 'til you're back on your feet.'' Frankie poked **him** in the ribs for that one. Korsak had been mulling something over and spoke across to Frankie,

''Frankie, have you thought about suing the donut guy? You know he's liable right?..you should maybe look into it…this is delicious Angela, thanks…could be some compensation in it for you.''

''Yeh, thanks Korsak, I'll think about it.''

''That's good advice Vince, you should listen to Sergeant Korsak Frankie'' and she smiled at Vince who felt himself flush a little.

Maura filed that away too.

The evening continued with good-natured banter, and tales of BPD until they were all completely full and had moved into the living room.

Frankie had said he was starting to feel tired, so he excused himself and went to bed in Maura's guest room, and spent the next hour talking to Kat.

Tommy had an early start in the morning on a paint job, so he said his goodbyes and made his way home as well, Jane giving him the money for a cab.

That left Angela and Korsak, and Jane and Maura to chat- they had effectively coupled- up, Jane and Maura looking especially comfy together sitting as close to each other as they could.

They chatted about this and that, enjoying the relaxed company and the wine and lite beer flowed until they were all feeling quite mellow.

Angela went to the bathroom, and Cupid could finally talk to his first happy couple.

''So, Jane…Maura…anything happened this weekend with you two?'' Both knowing exactly what he was asking they played along with each other and looked at him blankly.

'' No, I don't think so Korsak.'' Jane looked at Maura. '' Can you think of anything that might have happened Maura?'' This could be tricky, Maura found it almost impossible to lie, but as she knew that Korsak knew, she went with it.

'' No Jane, I really can't I'm afraid'' keeping her face as deadpan as possible. '' Sorry Sergeant Korsak.'' And she smiled sweetly at him.

Korsak looked as if he might combust if they didn't tell him, so Jane gave in, and leaning closer she gave him the good news.

'' Yes Korsak… we finally got our acts together…we're… together!'' and she grinned at Maura, but thought better of kissing her just now, she held her hand instead. Korsak just smiled at them both, shaking his head and continued on,

''Well about time too…honestly, I never knew two people more suited who didn't know it.''

Before he could say anything else Angela came back in, sat down next to Korsak and cleared her throat as if she were about to make a speech. It was Korsak's turn to use the bathroom.

Jane and Maura suddenly felt very nervous.

''So, you two girls have anything you want to tell your poor old mother…and mother in law?'' She beamed at them as they both realised what she'd just said. Jane was the first to speak.

'' You know?'' Angela nodded enthusiastically. '' How? How do you know?…Ma…you're ok with this?'' Jane suddenly felt like she was ten years old. She gripped Maura's hand in hers, as Maura's nails dug in.

''Oh Janie, I saw you!…I saw you today at the hospital when you'd just arrived…I have to say I was a little shocked…not what I expected to see…but I'm thrilled…oh, I'm so happy for you both…you know, you really were made for each other …you just look so perfect together.''

She couldn't keep it in anymore and started bawling, and Jane and Maura sat there, not quite believing what was happening. Jane went over to her mother who stood up and threw her arms around her, which set Maura off at the sight of it, and she started to cry just as Korsak came back in. He saw them all now crying and looked at his watch.

''How long was I gone?''

Maura needed a hug as well so she jumped up and threw her arms around Korsak, who just gave in and went with it. Maura just kept thanking him over and over.

Over the next few minutes, they filled Angela in on Korsak's role in all of this, and the edited highlights of the story so far.

Korsak eventually had to leave, so he kissed his girls goodnight, telling them both not to mess this up. He said goodnight to Angela, and she got a kiss on the cheek and a warm smile, and he made his way out.

Angela decided it might be time to give her daughters some time alone- it was Maura's house after all.

''I'll come by tomorrow to collect all the stuff from dinner. You two have a good night…meh…you know what I mean! Goodnight girls, I love you.''

''Nite ma, love you too.''

Maura's couch had enough room for five people, but Jane and Maura were snuggled down one end, arms around each other- and happy.

''I love your family Jane, they're an amazing bunch…completely mad, but amazing.''

''Well, get used to it, they're yours now.'' And Jane pulled her in a little closer. '' But they are amazing…can you believe my mother? So happy for us.'' Maura smiled as she thought of her plan regarding Angela.

'' I think she and Korsak should get together…there's a definite something between them, don't you think?''

''I hate to say it, but I think you're right… they do seem…suited! Maybe we should give them a nudge in the right direction…we Rizzoli's are a little slow in matters of the heart.'' she smiled and gave Maura a gentle kiss on her head. '' But we get there eventually.''

''No walking frames needed thankfully…you know, I could stay here all night like this… you're very comfortable…I know we need to take it slow but I'm looking forward to lots of cuddling with you Detective.''

''Well I think I can manage that Doctor…how's this for you?''

''Mmm…better.''

''So, I was thinking…now we're official, we ought to go on a date'' and she laughed at the sound of it. ''Well, that sounds odd doesn't it? A date…''

'' I think we'll find lots of things odd at first… dates…showers… sex…it'll all feel strange for a while Jane, we'll just have to go with our instincts.''

''I love that you think of dates… showers and sex as firsts…I love how your mind works sometimes.''

'' Well…I'm tactile…and I like to share…what's wrong with that?

''Nothing at all'' They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Jane spoke.

''Maura?''

''Mmm.''

''How slow do you think we need to take things? Relatively speaking.''

''All things are relative Jane…be more specific.''

'' Making out on the couch''

''Really? You're brother's upstairs… what if he comes downstairs?''

''Well...let's go upstairs then.''

''You have an answer for everything don't you?

''Yes I do Doctor… and you have very attractive eyes…and lips, you have very nice lips… and a very sexy smile…should I go on?''

''Will you shut up if I kiss you?''

''Maybe''

**Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it... I had marked this as complete, but I have an idea about something...so I'll meet you at Chapter 9 for a coffee and a catch-up! Please feel free to review, you all make my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's the last chapter, it's been a lot of fun, and our ladies have had quite a time of it. This chapter is so full of fluff there may well be a shortage of fluff for future generations. I apologise, I just went with what I've got. No smut, just fluff...it's not that kind of story. Hope you like it. let's read...**

In the 21 days since Jane and Maura had finally stopped dithering and admitted their love for each other, they had seen each other just four times. Well, they'd seen each other at work and at crime scenes, but their schedules and workloads had meant that they had only fleeting moments together- and the situation was driving them nuts.

For both of them, the fact that they hadn't yet been on a first date was the most frustrating- they were a couple now, and couples go on dates. It seemed to them that it wouldn't truly be real until they'd got that landmark event out of the way.

Jane in particular was feeling the pressure, having said to Maura 21 days ago that they ought to go on a date to cement their 'official' status. She had announced to her girlfriend that she would be in charge of whatever said date turned out to be. Maura of course was intrigued, and desperate to know what they would be doing, and it was no surprise to Jane to find that Maura would use her feminine wiles to wheedle out information from her.

" No, Maura, I told you it's a surprise…you'll just have to wait and see."

" Well, I just need to know what to wear Jane…will we be indoors or outdoors?…I'd like to put together an appropriate outfit, and if I don't know what we're doing how will I know?" she asked, giving Jane a coy look and batting her lashes like she had a nervous tic. Jane wasn't likely to give in, she had incredible willpower even where the good doctor concerned.

But as it turned out, Jane couldn't tell her anything about what they would be doing, because she didn't actually know. She loved the idea of taking charge in this - it seemed perfectly natural to take the traditional male role, even if perhaps it was a bit of a stereotype- but hadn't realised how difficult it would be in practise.

She wanted it to be romantic, special, and memorable for both her and Maura- something to tell the grandkids about.

She'd had plenty of ideas, and ditched most of them- but there was one thing she kept coming back to, and after careful consideration she figured that it wouldn't be possible and it was a stupid idea anyway.

Back to the drawing board.

" Maura, this is on a need-to-know basis, and, trust me, when you need to know, I'll tell you…but until then… I'm a vault. You'll get nothing more from me until then." She stood tall, arms crossed looking totally impenetrable. And then Maura kissed her…a long, slow sensual kind of kiss, the kind of kiss that would make lesser mortals give away State secrets.

But not Jane, she was made of sterner stuff- still, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the game for a little while longer.

" Mmm…kiss me like that again and these lips might loosen up a little."

So Maura moved in again, and this time, if anything, the kiss was even better, and Jane felt her resolve whither just a little- but not quite enough, she knew she had nothing to give Maura anyway.

" Sorry Doctor…this nut's not for cracking" she said haughtily, and she left the Medical Examiners office to return upstairs, leaving one very frustrated Medical Examiner open mouthed and tapping her foot.

"Well…honestly!"

Entering into a relationship with your best friend was having a pronounced effect on Maura Isles. Her equilibrium was disturbed- her usual thought processes had gone out of the window the day she and Jane had admitted their feelings- and whilst this had unsettled her for a while, now, she didn't care a jot!

Her colleagues had noticed a change in her demeanour- she seemed to smile more, laugh more and engage in conversation more, but they didn't know the reason. Jane and Maura were keeping their relationship under wraps for now, until it had sunk in properly and they felt completely comfortable telling everyone.

It was Senior Criminalist Susie Chang who saw the biggest change in her mentor and _she_ did know why- she had inadvertently caught them in a kiss- and Susie was the sole of discretion, but she wanted Maura to know that she approved- without overstepping the mark.

She took her chance one afternoon when it was just she and Dr Isles in the morgue office.

" Detective Rizzoli seems very…chipper these days Dr Isles, I wonder if she's found a new…someone." Susie was already thinking this wasn't such a good idea- Dr Isles was looking at her in a way that she couldn't quite gauge…irritated?

Maura wasn't sure how to respond- her relationship with Jane wasn't in the public domain yet, and whilst part of her wanted to shout it from the rooftops, she knew Jane might not be as thrilled if she said anything yet.

When she answered Susie, her fluster was apparent, and she was sure her young protégé would notice.

"Oh, well er…how observant of you Susie…yes, I believe she does have a… special someone in her life…and I'm very happy for her, she deserves to be looked after, it's usually the other way around." she smiled at Susie and Susie smiled back- with all this smiling Susie decided to just say it, she could feel Maura's unease and didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable.

" Dr Isles, I feel it prudent…that is…I think I should let you know that…I _know_ about you and Jane…and it may not be my place to say this, but I want you to know I haven't said a word to anyone else…and I never would." Maura was staring right into Susie's eyes, and it really was quite intimidating- she was now wondering where her next employment might be.

Maura considered denying everything, but that would be a lie and she knew Susie was aware of her hives predilection, so she decided against it. Besides, she trusted Susie to be discreet and knew she wouldn't have said anything unless she wanted Maura to know she had an ally.

"Thank you Susie…I appreciate you candour, and yes, Jane and I are…together…but we haven't told anyone yet…it's all very…new to us both. But I have to say…it is wonderful! " Maura gave Susie the sweetest smile, full of warmth and obvious love for her Detective- she looked so happy.

"How did you know by the way? I thought we'd been quite discreet" Maura asked. Susie found herself blushing slightly when she replied, but feeling her job was safe at least.

"It was last week, you were both in here, and I just happened to see you…together. I thought it best to leave you alone…but I'm so happy for you…it's been a long time coming." Maura looked at her quizzically- and Susie wondered about that new job again. _Oh God, what have I said now?_

" What? You mean you knew that Jane and I might eventually…get together? How did you know?" Maura was feeling a little put out that her relationship with Jane wasn't a surprise- mainly because she was still annoyed with herself for not waking up to it sooner.

Susie was wishing she'd never said anything- this was getting awkward and she really didn't want to make it worse. She _could_ tell her that it was the too frequent visits to the morgue by the detective, or the long lingering looks they gave each other, or the hand holding or any number of signs that gave them away. But she decided to play it safe and just go with " I just picked up a… vibe, from you both Dr Isles, that's all." _I should clear my desk now shouldn't I?_

Maura could see that Susie was as uncomfortable as she was, and felt a little sorry for her. She was fond of her assistant and in a way was glad that someone else knew about her and Jane. She handed Susie a file and returned to Boss mode.

"Yes, well, your 'vibe'was correct, but I'd appreciate it if this went no further Susie, I'm sure you understand" she said with a smile and a pat on the arm.

"Now, could you just check to see if the test results are back on this please? I have some calls to make."

"Of course Dr Isles…I'll see you later."

Maura was left alone, wondering just how many others had picked up on this 'vibe' as Susie had called it.

If only she knew.

From the moment Angela had seen Jane and Maura kissing in the car park, she had been itching to tell people about them- keeping secrets didn't come naturally to Mama Rizzoli. She absolutely adored Maura and was thrilled that Jane had found her soul mate- she only had to look at them together to see how much loved each other.

She also realised that it might not be plain sailing when it came to telling friends and family- they were Catholics, albeit fairly lapsed, and not everyone would approve of the relationship. They hadn't told Jane's brothers, though she was sure they would be ok about it, as Maura was already family in their eyes.

The one stumbling block would be Jane's father, Frank Senior. Although Angela thought he pretty much gave up the right to a say in his daughters life when he upped and left and asked for an annulment instead of a divorce- his Catholic faith dictating that divorce is a sin. What he'd make of Jane having a relationship with a woman God only knew.

She wanted Jane to be prepared for the worst, and a week in to her and Maura's epiphany she managed to get her alone for once, when she came in to the café for some coffee. There was no one else around but she lowered her voice anyway, which Jane took as a sign of something- just not sure what.

"Janie, can I talk to you about something?"

" Sure Ma, but I don't have long"

"Ok honey, well, I wondered when you'd be telling your brothers about your…you know what…with you know who…you know." She figured Jane would get the gist of this. Jane just gave her the patented Rizzoli stare and an amused sigh.

"Actually, Ma, Maura and I talked about this earlier today. We decided to tell them at dinner tonight, and then Maura's gonna tell her Mother tomorrow. We thought we should be open with the family since it affects of all us, and we can't keep it a secret for much longer…not with you around anyway." She playfully poked her mother in her ribs.

" How do you think they'll react Ma?" she was more nervous of telling her brothers and her father, knowing that if they didn't approve it could tear the family apart- something which Jane didn't really want to even think about.

Angela put her arm around Jane and smiled. " I think they'll be just fine honey…they're your brothers and they love you…and they love Maura…oh, it might be a little awkward at first, but they'll come round, I know it." She gave a Jane a peck on the cheek, and a squeeze on her arm.

" Should I tell Pop do you think? It had praying on her mind, she was still mad as hell about him leaving them, but she still loved him and didn't want him finding out through gossip.

" I think you should Janie, but I don't know that he'd be so understanding as your brothers…although…'let he who is without sin' and all that. You never know with people do you?"

" No, you don't. I hope you're right, I really do. Anyway, thanks for the coffee, I'll see you tonight. Bye Ma" and she walked slowly out, obviously deep in thought.

Jane and Maura had spent the rest of that day worrying about their big announcement, but they needn't have. Frankie just said they seemed like a couple anyway and Tommy was just pleased to have a hot sister in law who liked chess, so he was happy too. They even proposed a toast to the happy couple, which made Maura cry- she'd never been so happy or more welcomed as she had been into the Rizzoli family. It really did feel like home.

" I can't believe how wonderful they all are Jane, or how easy it was to tell them. Mind you, Frankie saying that we already seemed like a couple…Susie said much the same thing to me as well…just how blind have we been? Did everyone see this coming except us?"

Jane snorted as she thought about the question.

"Looks like it Maur…I wouldn't be surprised if there was a bet running on it at work as well!" She brought Maura in for a hug, feeling more content than ever. " I'm just glad that _we_ opened our eyes, and now I can't imagine a time when we won't feel this happy. I love you Maura."

And Maura's lachrymal gland got the better of her again.

Unfortunately, Jane's happiness was short-lived.

After a relatively slow day at BPD, Jane was in good spirits and decided now was the time to talk to her father- she could only put it off for so long, and now seemed as good a time as any.

She'd had no real contact with him since his ridiculous annulment request, and whilst Jane was furious at the time, she had calmed down enough to remember the good times with her Pop.

She had idolised him while growing up, was always a daddy's girl, and she knew how proud he was when she became a cop. She'd shown no interest in joining the family plumbing business, so becoming a cop was a fair alternative in his eyes.

When she became the youngest and only female detective at the precinct, he was so proud he could've burst.

" Janie, I don't know how we did it but we raised a fine young woman, ready to take on the world- I couldn't love ya', or be more proud if I tried sweetheart."

Jane never forgot those words, and when faced with tough decisions she would remember them as a kind of mantra- 'ready to take on the world'.

Well, this was a tough decision, but she was ready.

What she wasn't ready for was the ferocity of his words regarding her love for Maura.

" Jane, you didn't seriously think I'd be ok with this did you?…this, whatever it is…it 'aint natural… I don't understand what's gotten into you…I can't condone this Jane…it's a sin."

He was pacing the floor, shaking his head, full of disappointment.

Jane didn't know what to say to him, she'd expected him to be shocked, but not this much. She was remembering all the times he would take her in his arms and shower her with kisses as a little girl- and she felt ten times smaller than that now, but tried to stand her ground.

"I love her Pop, more than anything, can't you understand that? You loved Ma like that once… don't you remember how it felt? To love someone so much and have them love you back? How can that be a sin?" She was fighting back the tears now, and struggling to hold it together.

" Don't bring your mother into this Jane, she's probably filled your head with all kinds of crap…remember bible class? 'man shall not lie with man'…or woman...Jane, it's wrong…it's a sin."

Jane finally snapped at the bible quote " You know what Pop, I'm sure there's something in the bible about…oh…I don't know…'man shall not leave his wife of forty years and mother of his three children, to..fu.. ..to _fornicate_ with some young bimbo…how is that not a sin Pop?"

She was sobbing now and hated her father seeing her like this.

" Well at least it was someone of the _opposite_ sex…not my best friend…Jane, if you're gonna carry on with her…live with her…then I don't have…" he stopped the sentence there, anger and hurt coursing through him.

"Then you don't have what Pop?…finish it"

She waited for him to finish the sentence.

"FINISH IT!" She'd never been so angry as in that moment, and she didn't really want to hear the next words.

"Then I don't have a daughter."

He opened the door and held it for her, signalling they were finished. Jane had no words as a response, she was shell shocked and looked at her beloved father in disbelief. She headed to the door, not acknowledging him as she shoved past him, but left him one parting shot.

"No Frank…I guess you don't…we're done."

She went to her car and sobbed like never before. She was glad that Maura hadn't seen any of that, but she needed her so much right now. She headed straight to Maura's house and almost fell into her arms.

Her father had practically made her choose between him and Maura, and she was disgusted in him for that. But what hurt the most were his last words, and they would probably be the last words she would hear him say.

She had to face the fact that she no longer had a father.

As hurt as she was, Jane still had a life to live, a new life with her shiny new girlfriend, it still tickled her at how that sounded- 'girlfriend.' It had a nice ring to it, and it was time she sorted out this date- once and for all.

It would be next Friday night, almost a month from when they'd finally got together and it was all systems go.

She had the basics covered-dinner at one of Maura's favourite restaurants -but it was the little details that needed ironing out- this was going to be the best date Maura had ever been on, full of surprises- it was important to Jane that it was all about Maura having a fabulous time. Jane would be happy with pizza and a Red Sox game, but Maura deserved to be treated like a Princess and the romantic side of Jane Rizzoli was coming out like never before- she was Italian, and Italians knew how to do romance!

It would also be the first time they would- hopefully- become intimate with each other.

They had kissed and cuddled of course, and this had led to things getting quite heated but they had never got down to basics and got naked with other- a combination of nerves and the time not being quite right.

Well, Jane was taking care of business to make their date night their first time- it would be perfect.

It was a conversation with Korsak on the way to a crime scene that helped put the plan into full date mode. And it was the one thing that Jane had wanted to do but had thought wasn't possible.

They had somehow got talking about Korsak's time in the forces, before he became a cop. He still kept in touch with some of his old army and air force buddies, and had not long gone to a reunion dinner. Jane realised that one of his old buddies could possibly make this the date to end all dates.

"You don't think it's too over the top do you Korsak? I mean it _is_ over the top, but do think Maura will appreciate it?" she was nibbling her thumb nail as she thought about her plan- probably the stupidest thing she would ever do.

"Jane, I don't think anything you could do for Maura would surprise her…I think she'll love it…because she loves you. I'll call Pete later and see what he says, we'll need to plan this very carefully…timing is everything here. We'll have to meet up with him so you can go over the details with him."

"Thanks Vince, we already you owe you so much…this is above and beyond…I'll owe you big time!"

"Just make Maura happy Jane, that's all you need to do."

The second part of the plan was infinitely easier to deal with- she took a long lunch one afternoon to go shopping. Maura had wanted to come too and it took all Jane's resolve not to give in and say yes. Maura was still trying to get information out of her for days afterwards, but Jane was resolute, and would not crack.

"Maura…I promise you, it's all under control and I'll tell you when the time's right…but not before. Trust me, it'll be worth it." She looked at her girlfriend, all doe eyes and girly…."and stop pouting!"

After several covert missions with Korsak, and visits and phone calls to half of Boston, Jane was finally ready to let Maura know what they would be doing. She had written a list of everything she needed to do:

Book restaurant- tick.

Leg wax- tick

Hair- tick

Clear Maura's diary/work roster- tick

My happy box- tick!

The list went on quite a bit further, but everything was ticked, planned and checked well enough to invade a small country- she was ready.

PROJECT DATE WAS GO!

On the Wednesday of the week of the date a letter arrived addressed to:

Doctor M D Isles,

Chief Medical Examiner for the State of Massachusetts,

The Morgue

Boston Police Department.

It was sent special delivery, and had to be signed for.

Maura had her hand in a dead person's rib cage at the time, so she asked the mailman to leave it in her office until she could get cleaned up, so Susie Chang signed for it, with a hint of a devious smile. She didn't know what the detective had planned, but she'd spent a while with her making sure that Maura was unavailable from Thursday thru to Monday.

Whatever it was, it sounded like Dr Isles was one lucky woman.

When Maura had cleaned up, she went to her office to open the letter.

It was very neatly hand written in italics using a calligraphy pen. On the back of the fancy envelope was a wax seal, with the initials JCR embossed into it. ( Angela had done this, she was thrilled to have just a hand in Jane's plan.)

Maura knew it could only be from Jane and was intrigued to know what was in it. She used a letter opener and made a mental note to keep it for posterity. She also couldn't stop smiling as she slid an invitation out of the envelope along with some appointment cards- she settled back in her chair to read:

_Dear Dr Isles,_

_Detective Jane C Rizzoli requests the pleasure of your company for an evening of wining and dining at Meritage, Rowes Wharf, Boston waterfront._

_A car and driver will call for you at 5.30 pm this Friday and will take you first to the reception desk at the Boston Harbour Hotel to collect the key to the Superior Suite, where you are welcome to freshen up before dinner. _

_A table is booked downstairs at Meritage for 7 pm sharp- please do not be late. Detective Rizzoli will be waiting for you there._

_Dress code, of course, is classy (but I know you only do classy) and bring enough clothes for the entire weekend._

_Bass and Jo will be looked after by my mother, so don't worry about them._

_I have taken the liberty of clearing your schedule from tomorrow until Monday so you will not be on call. This means you have all day Thursday to mull over what you might wear, especially the shoes._

_I have also booked hair and spa appointments for you for Friday, at your favourite salons, please see enclosed cards. These are all paid for already (and don't pull that face) so that all you have to do is be ready for 5.30._

_I very much look forward to seeing you at 7.00._

_Yours, always, Jane._

By the end of the letter she had the biggest smile on her face and was bawling-again. She didn't think she could love Jane more than she did in that moment- this was the single most romantic thing anyone had done for her, and she just had to find Jane and thank her.

As she rushed out of her office, Susie quickly made a call- she'd kept a discreet eye on proceedings and had her instructions.

By the time Maura had arrived upstairs, she found Jane, standing by her desk, with her girlfriend's favourite coffee in one hand and a dozen roses in the other. Maura came barrelling across the floor and Jane only just had time to put them down before Maura jumped up onto her detective and kissed her - passionately. Like a scene from An Officer and a Gentleman, the entire room, including Frost and Korsak, broke into stunned applause and wolf whistles- and Jane realised their secret was out- and she really couldn't care less, she had Maura in her arms and that was all that mattered.

After a few more kisses, Maura finally came back down to earth, and just stared at Jane- Jane had to speak first.

" You got the invitation then?" she asked casually, trying hard not to grin -and failing.

"What invitation Jane?" Maura deadpanned, " I just heard you had some really great coffee."

Thursday and Friday flew by for both women, in a haze of outfits, hairdo's, facials, massages, manicures and pedicures. They had all this done in different salons, and so wouldn't see each other until tomorrow evening at seven- at Jane's request. She viewed this to be as important as their wedding night in terms of how big a deal it was, and she wanted it to be perfect, and also, it would make their 'first time' even more special. And she _really _wanted their first time to be amazing- she was feeling frustrated as hell.

Jane arrived at the hotel at 5.15, she'd been ready for hours and just wanted to get on with it, and she called Korsak to check on his ETA.

"It's like a stakeout Jane, I'm waiting round the corner. I'll pull up at 5.28 and call for her at 5.30 prompt, and hey, I'm liking the car, Mercedes, very fancy…the car hire firm want it back I guess?"

"'Fraid so Korsak, hey, think the hotel will miss these robes? Well, not long now, and your sure everything else is ok, your buddy's all set?" She didn't want any slip-ups on this one.

" Yeah, he's good to go, I think he's really excited about it, doesn't do this sort of thing very often. Well, it's nearly time, hope it goes well Jane, see you Monday."

"Yep, thanks again Korsak, see you then…and drive carefully…you have precious cargo on board."

Korsak started the engine, and checked the time- 5.27- time to go. He reversed into Maura's driveway, and walked to the door, gave three knocks and waited.

When Maura opened the door she looked stunned to see Korsak in a full chauffeurs uniform including the hat, and a Mercedes in the drive. He tipped his hat and announced to Maura, "Doctor Isles, if you'd kindly step into the car, I'll be driving you this evening, and may I say how lovely you look?" She was wearing a beautiful calf length fuchsia dress, with matching five- inch shoes and a cream coloured sheer shrug. Stockings were hiding underneath.

Maura blushed lightly, and gave him the sweetest smile, as she handed him her bags. "Thank you Sergeant Korsak, well, you look very handsome in your uniform too. I had no idea Jane had involved you in all of this…I don't suppose you can tell me what else she has planned?" Korsak put the bags in the trunk and saw her into the car.

"Nope, don't suppose I can Dr Isles." he smiled and closed her door.

By 5.45 Jane was in the bar of the hotel, she didn't want to still be in the suite when Maura arrived. If she hadn't just had a manicure, she'd have bitten her nails down to the quick she was so nervous.

She'd attracted some attention while she was there, several men had followed her with their eyes- she looked absolutely stunning. Wearing a midnight blue two - piece suit with the new shirt that Maura had bought for her, and a sizeable heel, she looked like a model. Her hair was down, her curls had been trimmed a little and placed deliberately, to fall in all the right places. A stylish purse complimented the outfit, and she looked and felt good. She sipped her dry Martini and waited to head off to the restaurant- the bartender providing some light conversation to take her mind off things.

The ride to the hotel was lovely, it was a warm clear evening, and Boston had never looked prettier. Jane had even supplied a small bottle of Champagne and some strawberries- she'd never felt so spoiled. As they approached the harbour area the boats and yachts looked spectacular- with the sun catching some of the metal work they seemed to shimmer as they reflected off the water.

Korsak pulled up outside the hotel, retrieved the bags, and opened the door for her to alight. He accompanied her to the Reception desk, and when she was done, kissed her cheek and wished her a lovely evening. A porter took her bags and showed her to the Superior Suite- she offered him a tip but he declined it, saying it had already been taken care of. "Oh, Jane, you really are a sweetheart."

The Suite was fabulous, plush furnishings, an enormous four-poster bed, an enormous bath and all manner of toiletries. On each of the two of the side tables was a vase of her favorite flowers, the scent filling the air. Maura was now wondering how much this must be costing Jane, but she knew it would mean more to the detective if she didn't bring it up tonight. Instead she took advantage of the facilities and watched the harbour from the window- and kept an eye on the time.

At 6.50 Maura made her way to the elevator, and Jane made her way across to the restaurant. They were both full of a heady mix of nerves, excitement, and a fair splash of sexual frustration, and as Jane was shown to their table, she felt her legs giving way just a little - she'd never been more nervous. Their table was by the window, one of the best, and it gave them a spectacular view of the harbour.

She was admiring the view when she sensed a change in the air and looked round, to see an absolute vision waiting to be shown to her table. "Maura" she said quietly, almost feeling she wouldn't have enough breath to utter a full sentence. They locked eyes as Maura walked slowly towards her, never faltering and it was is if no one else existed as Jane stood to meet her. Jane took her hand and gave her a soft lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Wow, Maura…you look so beautiful…just…stunning…I'm wondering how did I get so lucky?" Jane held her chair back as she sat down and left a trace of her hand along Maura's shoulder as it ghosted across. Jane sat down and took a sip of her water- her mouth was suddenly very dry.

" I think it's me who got lucky Jane, god…you've gone to so much trouble…all this…and you? You look incredible, that colour…oh my…it looks great…really great." She sparkled as she spoke and Jane felt a little flush to her cheeks. A waiter suddenly appeared and welcomed them to the restaurant, ran through some house specialities and asked them if they'd like some aperitifs. They ordered and the waiter left them alone as they thumbed through their menus.

" I hope you're hungry Maura, the food here's supposed to be excellent…and I know you love oysters…apparently they're _really good!_The bartender said they were great for first dates_… if you know what I mean._ " and she flashed the famous Rizzoli grin. Maura gave a coy smile and leaned across to take Jane's hand, still gazing into her eyes.

"Jane, you had me at 'Dear Doctor', and so far this has been incredible. If all this is anything to go by then, trust me, tonight is going to be…memorable, I promise you. If I wasn't so hungry I'd take you back upstairs now…" Jane felt every fibre of her being constrict at those words and it was all she could do not to just carry her upstairs. But, the evening hadn't started yet for Maura, and Jane was going to enjoy to this as much as she possibly could.

"All in good time Doctor, the night is young…and who knows what might happen…let's order." And she smiled sweetly and looked at the menu.

Starters of fresh oysters for both came, and to follow, seared tuna for Maura and filet mignon for Jane. The food definitely lived up to the hype, Jane in particular enjoying the oysters, or rather, Jane _enjoying_ _watching_ Maura eat oysters. She'd heard the clichés, but they were true- Maura letting those little critters slide seductively down her throat was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, and the liquid left behind meant she had to lick her lips each time…Jane was transfixed.

"More wine madam?" Jane felt a gentle kick under the table.

"Huh? ..Oh, yes, thank you…sorry…miles away"

The main course was equally good, and Jane had to admit- you do get what you pay for. She and Maura ate and talked, it seemed in their little bubble of love, time was flying.

She looked at her watch and noticed how much it had flown - it was now 8.21. Jane only had a few minutes to activate phase two of the operation.

" Uh, Maura, I think some air might be nice, don't you? Before dessert I mean…come on, lets go outside for a while…we can sit and look at the pretty lights…" and before she could agree or not, Maura was being helped out of her chair and led out through the doors to a seating area outside.

As if by telepathy, a waiter appeared with Champagne and two glasses- Jane let him pour, winked at him, thanked him and he then disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived. Maura was becoming accustomed to surprises, but still wanted to ask.

" Jane, this evening has been wonderful, but what's this for…you really know how to woo a girl don't you?" They both laughed quietly. _8.28_

"Well, you're worth the wooing Maura, and I plan to _woo you_ every day until I'm ninety, remember?" Maura smiled as she thought of their conversation when they'd finally got together. "And beyond" she replied. The faint sound of a plane could be heard in the distance. _8.29_

" Right. And… do you remember what else I said I'd do Doctor Isles?" Maura was thinking about it, and that plane was sounding much closer now…_8.30_

" I said even if I had to sky-write it…" and as she said it a bi-plane came across from their left above the harbour, letting out a trail of what looked like bright pink smoke…..'JANE LOVES MAURA'…..

If Maura hadn't been sitting down, she'd have fallen down there and then. Of all the things she thought Jane would do- this wasn't one of'em. Her lachrymal glands were now on overtime as they watched the trail of smoke fade away.

"Jane…I don't know what to say, I'm …speechless! That was wonderful! Thank you…so much." She got up and sat down on Jane's lap and kissed her like it might be their last kiss on this earth- Jane just beamed at her.

"You liked it?"

"I loved it"

"I love _you_…and it might've been corny and cheesy… and all other words beginning with C… but I love you and I wanted everyone to know, to see it…and all this? I just wanted to make tonight the most special first date it could be…and to see you laugh… I love to see you laugh." She kissed Maura again. " We should go back in, we still have dessert to choose… and I think it needs to be chocolate!"

Maura jumped off Jane's lap, and they headed back in. Maura stopped her at the door.

"It _has_ been the most special first date… I love you Jane." Jane was smiling to herself -_"oh, we're not done just yet Maura"_

Dessert was a triumph in chocolate, and the coffee was most definitely not instant. While Maura was swirling her coffee, Jane looked up to attract the waiter's attention.

" Could we perhaps have liqueurs now? Maura, what would you like?"

"Oh, I don't know, you choose Jane… surprise me!" Jane smiled at the comment and instructed the waiter to send two of anything. She got up to go to the ladies room, and en route she stopped to pay the bill, and had a quick chat with the waiter.

On her return she took Maura's left hand in hers, and gently rubbed the soft skin with her right thumb, and seemed lost in fascination with it.

"You have beautiful hands Maura, did I ever tell you that that?" she continued rubbing gently.

" You may have mentioned it…once or twice,"- she was feeling very relaxed right now.

"Mmm…I wonder though" and Jane very subtly nodded to the waiter who was watching intently.

"I think this hand's missing something don't you?" and as she said it the waiter brought over a tray of liqueurs…and a little velvet box.

Maura didn't have time to say 'no, it looks fine to me' because she looked down to the drinks and saw the box….

"Jane?..what are you doing?" she gasped. She looked to Jane, and back at the box and then back to Jane, who suddenly looked very serious.

" Open it" she said, in barely a whisper.

Maura shook her head, sighing as she smiled. Her heart was racing as she took the box and opened it, to see the most beautiful platinum ring, with tiny squares of diamonds set deeply into it, so it was completely smooth when you ran your finger over it. It sparkled like stars under the soft lights.

"Jane?"… she truly _was_ speechless this time.

"Marry me Maura." Maura just watched as Jane took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Maura's ring finger, she took a slow deep breath and asked again. " Will you marry me?" she had tears in her eyes now and had to wait to get her next words out.

" Maura, I love you more than I thought possible…you're my best friend…and I cannot imagine not being with you…'til I'm ninety and beyond." Maura let out a little laugh and Jane continued.

"I can't promise you sky-writing, or fancy restaurants or vacations in places I've never heard of…but I _can_ promise you I'll love you, and cherish you, and protect you until the day I die." She paused to catch her breath, Maura happy to let her finish.

"I know it's only been a month, but, really it's been three years, we just didn't know it…and we can have a long engagement …as long as you want…just…please…say you'll marry me."

Jane was gone now and needed her napkin to dry her eyes. This gave Maura a chance to consider her answer- or look like she was, she'd actually decided straight away but Jane's little speech was so lovely she didn't really want it to end. She finally gathered herself and spoke.

" Jane, I don't need sky-writing or fancy vacations…I just need you…it's only ever going to be you…so yes…yes I'll marry you!" she sniffed and dabbed her nose.

" You had me at Dear Doctor remember?"

Jane leapt up from the chair and shouted across to the waiting staff who'd been waiting in wrapt anticipation. "Yes…she said yes!" and she punched the air and practically lifted Maura out of her chair for a long, passionate kiss and a bear hug, not caring about the other diners watching on. Maura really was being swept off her feet tonight.

After dinner Maura suggested a walk along the harbour, and they strolled hand in hand, Maura looking down regularly at her ring, it really was exquisite- Jane had remarkably good taste. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats, they really couldn't stop smiling, and as they headed back to the hotel they found a bench and sat watching the harbour lights.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Maura was feeling wistful, and Jane let her continue, lost in her heavenly features, not least her lips.

" So peaceful… a world away from everything…you know, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now." Jane decided she might be able to make Maura think again about her level of happiness.

"Mmm, you sure about that Maur?" She cupped Maura's face gently and kissed her cheek, moving across to kiss her neck. "I don't believe our date's over yet Doctor", she purred into her ear and nibbled it for good measure and Maura let out a breathy low moan. " And we have that big bed just waiting to be used, and we have _all _weekend to test it out." She found Maura's lips again and this time kissed her like she meant it- and Maura was suddenly desperate to get back their suite to get Jane _out_ of that uncomfortable looking suit and _into_ their bed.

" Jane, let's go…I _really _need to test that bed…I'd hate for it not to be up to the job…it's likely to get a lot of use."

" Oh yes it is…a _lot _of use! Hey, did you see it's a four-poster? Never slept in a four-poster before."

"Jane…who said anything about sleeping?" Jane liked Maura's way of thinking, and she pinched the Doctor's ass and slapped it for good measure, eliciting a squeal from the recipient. Maura turned and leaned in close to Jane and whispered seductively into Jane's ear,

"I hope you brought your handcuffs….Detective."

It was a wonder they made it to the suite at all.

**Fluff, fluff and more fluff! Hope you liked it. This WAS going to be the end, but you'll see I've snuck in a taster of a 'new' story as chapter 10- read the AN and drop me a line! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N IMPORTANT-PLEASE READ! FEEDBACK NEEDED!**

**First of all, a BIG thank you to everyone who read, followed and reviewed my little story- I'm tickled pink and knocked a little bandy that you liked it. A few readers thought a sequel would be worth a look at, so yes, when I write it, it will come. In the meantime, it seemed rude not to explore Date Night in Instincts in more detail, after all, Jane did go to an awful lot of trouble, and it only seems fair that she should get something in return- US! With her every step of the way! So, here is a small, clean taster of DATE NIGHT- INSTINCTS 2, which is rated M, yes M for mature eyes only, as it's very graphic and is published as a follow –on but NOT as the last chapter of Instincts- I'd like to keep that pure and unsullied- it's like my first child, no-one is allowed to touch! So it will be a stand - alone fic but with all the back story of the original. Hope this whets your appetites for more?...**

**Saturday, the morning after the night before…**

With its four enormous windows, Room 121 of the Meritage Hotel afforded its guests an almost unparalleled view of Boston harbour and the surrounding area. Stylish boats and yachts, and rowers on the water for their early morning practise sessions could all be observed from the Superior Suite. The sun bounced off the water, and the tree lined harbour looked as pretty and stylish as St Tropez in the Spring.**  
**

For the current occupants of room 121 however, the view might just have well been the alien landscape of Mars- the solar system seemed to have shifted slightly to the left during the night, and the world they'd left behind in the hotel lobby was just a dim and distant memory. Surely the moon and stars must have collided -or at least high fived each other, if the heavenly fallout that rained down over them in their king-size bed was anything to go by.

As the two women slowly began to come to, trying to coax unwilling eyes to open- just a little, these things should never be rushed - from their orgasm-induced slumber, they began to survey their surroundings. Clothes had been casually dropped to the floor, shoes and underwear unceremoniously deposited in a pile by the bed, and champagne bottles and flutes sat on the bedside tables- it certainly suggested that a good time was had by the two spent and exhausted women currently draped over each other under the covers.

Maura was the first to try and shift her body from its current position, ticking off a mental checklist of moving parts- most of them seemed to be in working order- but last nights marathon lovemaking session had convinced her that she may not be able to walk in a straight line for the foreseeable future. Never had she been more grateful for the core- strengthening powers of yoga. She gingerly began to roll over onto her left side- no small feat in itself as the lower half of her body seemed to be completely detached from the upper section. Glancing down under the bed covers she could at least confirm that everything was where it should be, just that it all felt like it belonged to someone else- altogether quite disconcerting. But it was also the greatest feeling of contentment and sexual fulfillment she had ever known, and this she could work with.

She finally completed the tricky 'moving onto left side' manoeuvre, after a couple of false starts, and rolled straight into the woman responsible for her sexual epiphany- Jane Clementine Rizzoli. The Jane who had made the planets collide and send the solar system all wonky, the Jane who had brought Maura to the brink of complete and utter exhaustion, only for her to find a second wind and make her do it all again. The Jane, who would now and forever be burned into her memory as by far greatest and most skilful lover Maura had ever had the pleasure of …knowing.

A woman who unwittingly, unknowingly and above all unbelievably, did things to Maura that were so good they were probably illegal in forty seven states, (and Tennessee was still considering), and who was currently laying on her front, trying to figure out how she'd managed any of them. She was gamely trying to force her left eye open and focus on Maura, but her eyelids felt like blinds that had been glued shut. When the less than cooperative eye did finally come unstuck it was locked onto Maura's in a flash, and she smiled at the dishevelled honey blond with such a smug expression that Maura couldn't help but smile back adoringly. Jane was still looking smug when she finally cobbled a sentence together.

"And we were worried that we'd be no good at it."

** Remember, this fic, DATE NIGHT- INSTINCTS 2 is a continuation of Instincts but it is M Rated for graphic sexual fluff and language- don't like, don't go there. And it's deliberately separate from the original- and for my younger followers IT IS NOT SUITABLE. In the meantime, I'll get myself all hot and bothered on your behalf….might see you on 'Date Night' and it should be a hoot…..**


End file.
